School of the Damned
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena Gilbert would do anything for love, but when she finds out her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore's secret. She is taken away from her normal life and tossed into a school that welcomes only immortals. Can Elena survive in a school where she sticks out the most or will love prove not to be enough. And is Stefan the one she truly is meant to be with.
1. Chapter 1

School of the damned

Chapter 1

Elena looked up into the plain blue sky wishing that this summer would never end. Not if it meant that Stefan would be going back to Mystic falls tomorrow.

Elena Gilbert had met Stefan Salvatore at the begging of the summer. She had been on the beach reading a new comic book with her stepsister Caroline, when Caroline had shoved her hard causing her to lose her place on her reading material and look up. Elena was about to cuss Caroline out when she saw him emerging from the pale blue ocean.

He had hair the sand, ripped muscles with a few tattoos going on, a killer skin tone, and a killer smile to die for. A blush settled across Elena's face as she looked away. No guy had ever affected her that way before. Not even her ex-boyfriend Matt Donavan. It was all so new to her and of course Caroline had to notice.

"You have to go talk to him Elena. Go on and show Matt that the breakup didn't hurt you in the least. "

"That doesn't sound like a smart idea Caroline."

"It's been three months Elena. It's time to move on."

Elena had to admit that Caroline was right, Matt had left her three months ago, when he discovered he had an interest in Elena's ex-best friend Nadia and had dumped her like yesterday's garbage.

It was time to get over it and start off fresh. She stood up and made her way over to the new guy wishing she had bothered to brush her chocolate colored hair that morning. He smiled at her and she extended her hand.

"Hi. You must be new to Los Angeles. I'm Elena."

The boy grabbed her hand and shook it firmly sending an icy shock across her veins.

"I'm Stefan and I'm not new to California I'm just here for vacation."

Elena mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. It was June after all and most schools had gotten out over a week ago.

"Oh that's cool. Where are you from?"

"It's a small town called Mystic falls. I doubt you've heard of it."

Elena pondered the strange location and realized that she didn't know a single thing about that town much less where it was.

"Well that's cool. I guess."

Elena heard Caroline call out her name and she sighed.

"Sorry about this but I have to get home, but it was nice to meet you Stefan. Enjoy cali, it's a wonderful place."

Before she could leave, Stefan grabbed her arm making the icy shock pour over her again.

"Elena, I know you barely know me, but I would really like to see you again."

"Here. Give me your phone."

He handed Elena his phone and she typed in her cell phone number and handed it back to her.

"Just text me when you want to hang out."

"Will do, it was a pleasure meeting you Elena-"

"Gilbert. My names Elena Gilbert."

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too Stefan-"

"Salvatore."

She smiled and ran to go catch up with Caroline.

After that day, Elena and Stefan had talked and hung out like an actual couple. Elena enjoyed Stefan's company and Stefan actually had showed an interest in her despite all her flaws. She loved him and loved how their time together felt like a fairytale.

Only her fairytale was about to come to an end. Stefan was going back to Mystic falls and Elena would go back to school and see Matt and Nadia glued to each other's sides all the time. She didn't want that though. Who it the right mind would?

She lay on the beach waiting for Stefan to show up so they could spend one last night together and she was determined to make it nothing but perfection.

"Enjoying the view?"

Elena sat up and stared into a pair of forest green eyes. She sprang up and gave Stefan a kiss that made her gasp for air.

"I'll miss you." She said releasing Stefan from her grasp.

He set down a picnic basket he had been carrying and put a blanket down so they wouldn't have to sit on the sand. He bent down and started taking varsities of food out of the basket. A troubled look crossed over Stefan's face and she couldn't figure out why. All this week Stefan had been kind of distant. She knew they would have to break up soon, but she didn't feel like this was the right time to do so.

"Elena. There's something I need to tell you and you might not like it."

"Just go ahead and get it over with Stefan."

He might as well rip the bandaid off and get it over with she thought.

Stefan let out a deep breath and grabbed a sandwich as Elena followed suite.

"How much do you love me?"

"I love you more than anyone I have ever met. What's wrong Stefan? You know you could tell me anything."

"Do you believe in myths?"

"Um. Not really. I mean that's why their called myths right."

"What if they were true?"

Elena laughed thinking that was the funniest thing she had ever heard, only to stop when Stefan didn't join her.

"Oh my- You're serious."

"I'm not like you Elena. I'm not human."

She scooted away from him putting distance between them.

"What are you?"

"In 1765, A women named Ester Mikaelson founded the house of the damned. It's basically a private school full of immortal beings that wanted to learn how to use their powers and fit into the human society. When I was around eight, My parents noticed that I wasn't normal and sent me to Mystic falls so I could attend the school."

"So what are you exactly?"

"I'm a siren."

"Aren't sirens supposed to be girls?"

"Not always. A few are males."

That's when a thought suddenly hit Elena. Was their love real or just some beautiful illusion?

"Elena please talk to me."

"Was it real? You and me or did you just ensnarl me into your twisted love spell?"

"I never did that to you. I would never do that to you."

He tried to kiss her, but she moved away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How was any of this even possible?

"Tell me everything."

Stefan exhaled.

"What do you want to know?"

"What immortal beings are at your school?"

"There's a lot of them actually. There's sirens, angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, witches, half-bloods, zombies, fairies, etc.."

"Wow. Are you friends with any of them?"

"I have a few friends."

"Anything else?"

"There's a few humans that possess magical abilities, but they don't have anything to show for it. They're just basically there."

"What are they called?"

"Physics mostly."

" Sweet."

"I'm just sad I have to leave this normal life to go back to that one."

"Then don't go. Stay here with me. My mom, and Caroline."

"I can't. I have a spell that brings me to that school. I can never escape it no matter how much I try."

Elena finally touched him on the cheek and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was magical and made her toes curl. Her back hit the sand and her breath caught. Footsteps sounded on the beach and they broke apart.

A beautiful woman that looked so much like Stefan stood there. The women frowned at Elena and turned to who Elena assumed was her son.

"It's time to go Stefan. You need to pack for the trip back .Take a minute to say goodbye to your little friend."

The women turned and left her and Stefan alone. She hugged Stefan and buried her face in his shirt. Why did nothing go right in her life?

Stefan was the only good thing in her life and she refused to lose him. She needed a good plan though.

"When do you leave?"

"The bus for my school leaves at five in the morning. It's going to be downtown at the old abandoned warehouse."

Elena kissed him to tell him she understood what she would have to do and she had no doubt it would be the toughest thing she did in her whole entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

School of the damned

Chapter 2

Elena snuck into her beach house where her stepsister Caroline slept on the couch. Caroline was the only good thing that came out of her mother's and Caroline's dad's divorce. It was just a shame that Elena had to leave her behind.

Elena went to her room and got out her duffel bag to put clothes in. She would only be able to pack the essentials and haul her ass downtown so she could stow away on the bus to mystic falls.

Elena rummaged through her closet and packed a few items of clothing. The only other thing she brought was the necklace her mother had given her and she almost always wore it around her neck. It was a pure diamond attached to a silver chain. It was also the first thing her father had given to her mother and besides her belly button rings it was the only piece of jewelry she owned.

She snuck out of her room and towards the back of the house. She searched in her back pocket and pulled out the goodbye letter that she had written earlier that day to her mother and placed it on the fridge than left her house ready to start her new life with Stefan.

When Elena arrived at the warehouse, she saw Stefan along with six others that surrounded him. Stefan saw Elena and waved her over. It was time to introduce her to the people that would help her sneak in to the school and stay there.

Stefan placed his arm over her shoulder and a boy with short black hair and brown eyes shook his head.

"So this is the human you've been talking about. Aren't you going to introduce us all since we're basically risking expulsion to save her ass?"

"Guys this is Elena Gilbert. The boy you just heard was Tyler Lockwood. He's a warlock and also a bit of an asshole."

Tyler gave a smile at the insult.

"Yep. That statement sums me up perfectly."

Mason moved on to a girl with Black hair and her eyes looking apologetic.

"Ignore my brother he's a bit of an asshole. I'm Bonnie"

"Nice to meet you."

"And the guy by me is Matt Donavan. He's a vampire and I'm a witch."

Matt threw his arm over to the next girl that had brown hair and kind brown eyes. Her eyes also sparkled but Elena had no clue why.

"I'm Nadia. I'm a fairy and the two attractive brothers by me are Jeremy and Alaric. They're werewolves."

Elena's eyes wondered to the last girl and her breath caught. She was absolutely stunning g to Elena. Her long black hair reached below her shoulders and she had nice chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I can't say the same you pesky human."

"And what are you Sarah?"

"Why I thought it was obvious."

Elena gave her an impatient look.

"I'm a demon duh."

"Oh."

Sarah gave her a knowing smirk and turned around to face the group.

"Come on guys. Let's get this show on the road and tell her her background story before she even steps one disgusting human foot on that bus. Here's your transcripts I want you to read up on them so you know everything. Also before you step on the bus you have to know that you're playing a part."

"What part?"

"You're my distant cousin twice removed and you just barely found out that you have magic in you."

Elena nodded at Sarah's words even though she had a very uneasy feeling about Sarah.

She took the transcripts and hitched her bag up so it wouldn't hurt her shoulder. She had a feeling that these six people were the most reliable in the group.

Sarah tugged at her hand pulling her onto the bus where an old man looked at her with his uneasy stare.

"Hey Jeff. This is my cousin Elena. She'll be joining us for school this semester so my parents wanted me to take her to Maryland myself."

Jeff nodded as if he couldn't care less and they went to the back of the bus. A stiffness filled the air around them, but it was probably there because she was the only human in the middle of a bus full of supernaturals. She felt that this was going to be a long bus ride. She just hoped that whatever plan Stefan and his friends had come up with was a good one.

"What's this Sarah? Is she your new pet? If so she's very lovely."

Elena jerked her head up to see a good looking all American pretty boy type with a girl wrapped around his waist.

"That's none of your business angel vermin." Sarah hissed.

"Is that anyway to treat your enemy Sarah?"

"No shit Sherlock."

The boy shook his head and sent Elena a smile.

"Hi, I'm Aaron."

Elena stayed quiet and looked at the girl who was by him. She gave Elena a dazzling smile.

"My name's Tessa."

"Are you also an angel?"

She giggled. "Sadly no. I'm only half angel."

"How could she possibly know that bubbly. She's new here."

"You know what Sarah I'm getting tired of your negative attitude. Why don't you try being friendly for once instead of the spawn of Satan?"

"Why don't you make me?"

"I refuse to take part in your childish games. Come on Aaron."

Tessa and Aaron left them alone, but Elena had a feeling that those two wouldn't be the only people she would have to meet on this very long bus ride.

Elena didn't like that idea, so she stretched out in her seat being as careful as she could so she could avoid hitting Sarah and closed her eyes only to be woken up a second later.

Sarah sat there stiff as a board as Elena glanced at the perfect example of an ice queen. Her long blonde hair was in wavy locks and her eyes were an ice blue. Elena immediately didn't like her seeing as she had three girls behind her ready for the attack.

"You must be new here. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Rebekah and these are my three sisters Katherine, Vickie, and Hollis."

Elena kept her mouth shut, but Sarah's eyes told her not to upset Rebekah.

"It's nice to meet you Rebekah. I'm Elena."

Rebekah pursed her lips as she moved onto Sarah.

"How's that hot brother of yours doing Sarah? Is he still a little crushed from when I ripped his cute little heart out?"

Sarah's gaze turned cold and judging by the tone of this conversation Sarah and Rebekah had history with each other.

"He's actually fine no thanks to you. You're such a selfish bitch and I'm glad my brother sees you for who you really are."

Rebekah flicked her hand at Sarah making a scratch appear on Sarah's face. She put a hand to her face and Elena could see a flicker of red in Sarah's eyes.

"Don't speak to me like that Sarah. I could have you out of this school in a second flat. Now be a dear and tell Damon I said hi."

Rebekah and her clones left as a boy Elena didn't recognize touched Sarah's cheek. It healed instantly but what was more fascinating was the fact that Sarah actually smiled.

"Thanks Enzo."

Enzo nodded and turned back in his seat leaving Elena to wonder what Sarah and Enzo's connection was. She would have to ask Stefan about his friends later when she was less exhausted. Elena stretched out again and drifted into paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

School of the damned

Chapter 3

The bus jerked sending Elena out of her dream and into her harsh reality. Fingers were clasped around hers and she looked up into Stefan's face. Everyone including Sarah was now off the bus. was she ever going to pull this off? She should have just stayed in California. Stefan squeezed her hand and they got off the bus. Sarah was talking to Enzo and a boy who she assumed was Damon. From what she gathered Damon was pissed about the bus ride.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'll deal with Rebekah."

"Please don't Damon. It's already bad enough without you making her more pissed."

"Please don't shut me out Sarah. I'm your big brother it's my job to protect you."

Sarah rolled her eyes and reached down to grab her bag. Elena followed suit. Apparently this conversation was over.

"Come on Sarah. I'll walk you to your dorm." Enzo said

Sarah shook her head and took Elena's hand.

"Sorry Enzo. I would love too, but I'm introducing Elena to the head mistress."

Enzo nodded and they walked towards the school. Elena had never seen something so beautiful.

The structure looked like a gothic version of a college campus and she expected the inside to have the same exterior, but when they got inside it was anything but. The carpet was bright red, stairs led up to ten floors, and chandeliers hung from the was beyond amazing.

Cold metal was slid onto her finger. She wanted to ask what it was for, but knew now wasn't the best time to ask.

They walked to the left and passed five doors before going into an office like room where five people sat there typing away. Sarah walked to the desk that said registration and the women sitting there looked up.

"What can I do for you Sarah?"

"My cousin is here for registration."

The woman looked Elena up and down as Elena handed her the fake transcripts. She looked over them briefly before standing up.

"Come with me. You'll need to get tested and if it comes out positive for abnormalities than we'll take you to the head mistress. I suggest that you two get unpacked and head to the cafeteria for your new schedules."

Sarah reluctantly gave Elena a hug and Stefan whispered for her not to be scared and brushed his lips against hers before she left with the women to get tested.


	4. Chapter 4

School of the damned

Chapter 4

The hallway was dark and dingy as Elena was escorted into a white room. A machine that reminded her of an MRI machine was in the middle along with some needles and a bed with straps on it in a glass case. It reminded her of a twisted version of Snow White.

"Let me explain what we do here. First off I'm Suzanne and I take all the newbies through testing. There are two types of testing here. First off this baby right here tests your body for abnormalities. Then if you pass that test we'll draw your blood and see what you are.."

"What's the case for?"

"That's what we use if a person if they're just human. If an abnormality is only one percent we drain the human of it, Erase their memory of this place, drug them, and send them back to where they came from."

"Oh."

Suzanne shrugged and helped her onto the machine. She laid down and closed her eyes. At least they didn't do anything too horrible to humans. It only felt like a second when she got pulled out. Well here came the slight pain.

"It looks like you have a twenty five percent abnormality."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It's both. It means we can't send you back. Normal immortals are thirty five to one hundred percent, but the average human can only exceed it to ten percent. We'll have to draw some blood and see what Ester wants to do."

Elena made her way to the chair and waited patiently as Suzanne drew her blood. She dabbed it with an alcohol pad and wrapped it in gauze before they left to go to Ester's office.

When they arrived, Elena shook Ester's hand.

"Sit down child and don't be afraid"

Elena sat in an unaccompanied chair as Suzanne handed her the file and left. Ester opened it and read it thoroughly.

"So you're twenty five percent. That usually doesn't come out that high unless you're some form of immortal, but the lowest you can get is a thirty."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you will not be with the humans who do baby tricks or the greater immortals who will do things that you can't possibly do. You'll be with what we call the in-betweens."

"What are they exactly?"

"They're what occur when a higher immortal has sex with a human."

"So they're like the half-bloods."

"Not exactly. Half-bloods are usually at fifty percent, but they can make In-Betweens. The only two who can't are demons and angels. They produce half-bloods."

Elena nodded and Ester typed away on her computer while handing Elena a set of keys. Elena shoved them into her pocket.

"You'll have no real classes today, but I'll expect you to start tomorrow in room 112. They teach in-betweens for four hours a day than you guys break for lunch before heading back to the room and being taught by the higher immortals. Here's your room number and we have three different uniforms which will be sent to your room tonight"

Darcy nodded as she took her room number.

"Now off you go."

Elena nodded and got the hell out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

School of the Damned

Chapter 5

Elena caught her breath as she sat her duffel bag down next to room 819. They must have really hated her if they out her up here when there was no elevators in the building. She fumbled for her keys and placed it in the lock.

Elena almost jumped several feet when she saw a girl on the other bed reading a book. She hadn't expected anyone to be there when she arrived. The girl had red hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Elena asked after the shock wore off

"I'm your roommate Janelle. What is your name?"

"Elena."

"Well Elena welcome to the club."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"It's the same old same old. They've already taught us all the stuff they could. So I decided to skip today."

Elena put her stuff in the drawers as Janelle read her book in silence.

"Do you know anyone here?" Janelle asked.

"A few."

"That's cool. I only know the in-betweens.."

"How many are there?"

"You're number ten. We're a rare breed."

"Wow."

"I'll introduce you to them tomorrow."

Elena nodded and felt the need to do anything. It was still a good eight hours before she could see Stefan and she didn't want to spend it talking to Janelle. Tiredness pulled at her, but she wanted to shower and eat before she slept.

She pulled out her pajama shorts and a tshirt and headed to take a shower.

The water melted her stress away and she used some of the extra hotel products that she found to get clean. When she stepped out Elena noticed that she had been in there for a good two hours. Janelle had started another book as Elena's stomach rumbled. Janelle pressed a button by the fridge and a virtual menu appeared.

"Go ahead and order whatever you want. Ester's suppliers give us loads of stuff for free."

Elena scanned the menu and got a plate of red enchiladas with beef and a soda. She opened the fridge and was amazed to actually see it in there. She took it out and Janelle pressed a few buttons that made chips and salsa and a tea appeared. They sat down at the table and ate.

Janelle made a face as Elena brought up the bus ride there and how she met Rebekah and the clones.

"Well I would steer clear of those girls. Rebekah is a big bitch and her sisters are no better."

"Why are people afraid of them?"

"They're Ester's Quadruplets."

Elena's eyes widened as she let out a breath. So much for helping Damon take Rebekah down.

"So you're Stefan's girlfriend. Is he okay to you?"

"He's the best."

Janelle smiled and Elena yawned.

"Well I'm going to take a nap."

Janelle nodded as Elena drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

School of the Damned

Chapter 6

It was around seven when someone shook her awake. She squinted at whoever woke her up expecting it to be Janelle, but when her vision cleared up she saw that it was Stefan sitting on her bed.

"Hey." She whispered looking around.

Janelle was no where in sight.

"How did you find me?"

"I asked Suzanne what room you were in and thankfully bumped into your roommate before she left to go hang out with her friends."

She nodded and her stomach rumbled.

"Have you ate dinner yet?" She asked going towards the fridge.

"No actually. It's been a very productive day."

Elena ordered a large pepperoni pizza and two sodas then sat at the small table with Stefan. She really wanted to ask him about his day, but he beat her with a question of his own.

"Tell me all about your day and don't leave anything out."

Elena explained her whole day to Stefan then waited patiently for Stefan to explain his, but the time never came.

Stefan cellphone beeped and he smiled.

"How do you feel about hanging out with the group tonight?"

"I thought they hated me."

"They don't hate you Elena they just don't know you plus it gives you a chance to get to know all of them and more about mythology including the in-betweens which your supposed to have basic knowledge about so are you in?"

"Fine, I'm in."

"Good."

They finished their food and headed out to meet everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

School of the Damned

Chapter 7

Elena smoothed her dress down as Stefan took her hand and they entered the big longue where all Stefan's friends including Damon sat. Elena didn't know why but there was something about him that just made her want to keep looking.

"Well there's our human blood bag." Sarah said making the others laugh slightly. Enzo was nowhere in sight thank God.

That's when Enzo entered and sat down wondering what they had all been laughing about.

"Just an inside joke between cousins Enzo."

"Well joke or not I have to study. I'll see you later sarah." He said with a wink which obviously made Damon rather annoyed.

When Enzo left Stefan turned to the group and smiled.

"Well I called most of you guys here so you can all really introduce yourself to Elena. She needs to know a thing or two before we can really send her two the classes with the in-betwwens."

"I still don't know how she managed more magic then what was in that ring." Sarah said.

"Let it go Sarah." Damon mumbled sending Elena an apologetic smile.

"So who wants to start first. What about you Tyler?"

"Fine. Hi everyone my name is tyler. As my sister Bonnie states I'm a bit of an asshole and I love magic and so does my sister. If you don't know what a witch can do then I'm sorry but your stupid."

"Why does she need a mythology lesson anyway Stefan?" Nadia asked.

"I just thought it would be nice."

"Well we've done our part. We'll be friendly to Elena but she's not our friend." Sarah said.

"Well I for one am not going to neglect Elena just because she's a human." Damon stated.

Stefan sent Damon a smile and they sat down .

After a while, Elena had got to know everyone but Damon was so far the nicest to her. Even if she did put his sister in danger.

When she was about to leave Damon stopped her at the door.

"I'm sorry about Sarah, She can be a little nasty at times, but she means well."

"Well thank you for apologizing Damon."

"Well just so you know if Stefan isn't around I'll be more than happy to catch you up on mythological things."

"Thank you Damon."

"No problem Elena and good luck with the first day of classes tomorrow."

Elena smiled as Stefan and her exited the longue.


	8. Chapter 8

School of the Damned

Chapter 8

Elena groaned as the sound of Janelle's alarm clock woke her. It was her first day of school and there was no way in hell she wanted to spend nine to ten whole hours learning a skill that she would never use, because she couldn't.

But if she wanted to stay at school with Stefan she would have to put on a fake happy face and try to make it through her first day at a school for supernaturals.

Elena threw her covers off as Janelle handed her a black tube top, a red blazer with the school cresent on it, and a black mini skirt that Elena had once used to laugh at. Now she was going to wear one. Elena gulped and headed towards the bathroom to have a quick shower, do her hair, and apply some basic makeup before she headed out to meet Stefan and the others for breakfast.

When Elena was done with everything, Janelle escorted her to the front office first so she could collect her schedule. It looked like any human schedule only they had ten subject classes and five of them were all human while the other ones were what you specialize in.

When she got to the cafeteria she slapped the schedule on the table and looked to Stefan, Damon, or Sarah for an explanation.

"Let's see what we have here. You're a classified freshmen here so it looks like whatever level you were in your human school doesn't matter so you might have to retake those, but let's see what your classes are."

Sarah said with a taunting smile on her face. Elena hated the idea of repeating subjects, but what could she do if she wanted to stay here.

"1st period: English 1, which is a reading section where they want you to read a bunch of literature they find suitable. 2nd period is English two where they focus on your writing skills, 3rd period is algebra, 4th period is a science of your choice, but I would highly recommend biology the teacher there is a little easier than our chemistry one.5th period is boring ass history that's about every single supernatural you'll come across. Then you'll have three electives of your choice. Followed by two specialty classes which I'm confused with because only one of the things on the list is for the in-betweens."

"What's the other one?"

"It's an advanced class for all demons. Me and Damon are in it, but I have no idea why there putting you in it. I would ask Esther about it since you have to have an entrance interview with her to discuss every class you're going to take. It's not that bad. "

Elena gulped as she looked at Stefan .

"You'll be fine. Just don't overthink it."

Elena nodded and finished her breakfast before heading to the principals office. It would ease her mind more to call her a principal rather than a head mistress.

Elena knocked on her door and Esther answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Elena come in we need to discuss you're electives before I send you to class."

Elena sat down in the chair and discussed a few of her hobbies with Esther.

"I have the perfect three classes for you."

"What are they?"

"For your sixth hour I would like to put you in cheerleading one. As for seventh hour you'll be in theatre, and for your last elective you'll be in neuroscience course. It might be hard at first, but I imagine if you can make it through your advanced demon class you can make it through this."

"Why am I in that class? If I may ask. I was told I was only an inbetween."

"The instructor recommended you take his class. He said that he was rather interested in teaching you but in an instructional way. He argued a few valid points, but you can ask him yourself when you go to his class."

Elena nodded as she gathered her things ready to go to her first day of classes.

"Enjoy your first day."

Elena nodded again as she made her way to her first day of school. Damn, she was going to need a miracle to get through this day.


	9. Chapter 9

School of the Damned

Chapter 9

Elena rushed to her English Classroom as she stared at her teacher. At least the first part of her day would be normal human stuff that she could suffer through. The teacher seemed nice enough, but English didn't really interest Elena until she heard the homework part. Apparently according to Stefan homework was a normal part of the process and they was homework in every classroom which will be tedious on her.

"Today you all will be reading the first chapter on 'How to Kill a Mockingbird'"

The class groaned, but Elena didn't mind. She had read it two years ago and still had memories of it. The next session was the same thing only their homework was writing a one page report on the first chapter of the book.

Next on Elena's list was algebra, but before Elena could get there she was tripped and a fit of giggles bursted before her. She looked up to see Rebekah with her cruel smile.

"Gosh Elena watch where you're going you almost messed up my perfect high heels."

Rebekah bumped into Elena again before she headed to class. When Elena finally got there she was greeted with obnoxious stares. She sat down at her desk and listened to another boring lecture. She gathered her homework and walked to chemistry. She had a huge smile on her face as she listened to the lecture. She loved chemistry. She even loved the hardass teacher.

When she was finished she stared at her homework as she made her way to her history class which Janelle was in. She smiled at Janelle as they listened to the teacher talking about the first World War.

When the class was over she literally rushed to lunch so she could talk to the others. Sarah had filled Damon in on what was happening.

"So you're actually going to be in class with me and Sarah."

"Looks like it."

"Why?"

"Because your professor asked for me specifically."

"That is strange, but it might be an interesting class for you to take."

"Or it could completely expose me as a human."

"You win either way."

Elena threw a french fry at him and he laughed. She had to admit Damon was one of her favorite people of the group.

When lunch was over , Elena raced over to the field as she got ready for cheerleading. The only thing she hated about cheerleading is it was run by Rebekah and her sisters. Katherine, Vickie, and Hollis stood there by her side smiling at everything she said. God how she hated them.

"Alright Elena show us what you can do." Rebekah said with her fake smile.

Elena showed her her moves as she did a couple of backflips she learned in elementary school. Rebekah showed her her best fake smile.

"That was good Elena, but not the best. Alright ladies hit the showers."

Elena went to the locker room and changed outfits to go to drama. She was amazed at what she saw. Damon Salvatore in the flesh.

"What is Damon Salvatore doing in a theatre class for beginners?"

"I was interested plus music was boring me."

Elena nodded and sat next to him. The teacher came in with a big smile and wrote on the board getting in character.

"Alright class today We're going a little bigger with getting in character. Today our first big project starts. Your first project is you and a partner will be married, you will find out more about your partner, and we will be reenacting a wedding scene right here in this very classroom. Now I know must people want to be assigned to their friends which is why I decided to draw randomly from a hat."

Elena looked at Damon and listened to the teacher.

"Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert."

"What?! But We're cousins." Damon said trying to show outrage.

"Yes I am aware of that but you're not above of the class Mr. Salvatore. Plus you don't even have to kiss and this assignment should be easy for you."

Damon slouched back in his chair as the teacher said she required that they at least spend two hours a day with each other. It would give Elena a better chance to get to know one of the people protecting her and as soon as she figured everything else out. School should have been easier by then. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

School of the Damned

Chapter 10

When the bell rang, Elena barely caught a blur of Damon's shirt before she went rushing after him. She knew this wasn't good, but she had to convince him to play along and do whatever the teacher said. She knew that she hated being in a school full of supernaturals, but she didn't want to start her very first day off fighting with a teacher about a partner switch.

"This is a disaster" Damon said.

He must had heard her following.

"Damon please listen to me."

He turned around stopping near inches in front of her face. She never noticed how pretty Damon's blue eyes were before until this moment. She slapped those thoughts away and sent him a half hearted smile instead.

"We need to take this assignment seriously Damon. I know we're supposed to be cousins and all but I don't want to fail my very first assignment, because you're too sensitive. Now suck it up and be my partner. We're cousins so we should at least show how much we know about each other."

"Fine. I'll try, but only because I want to pass."

Elena nodded her head pleased that she had made progress.

"I'll see you in our next class together Damon."

"Well it should at least be an interesting experience. I'll see you there Elena."

Elena felt herself smiling as she watched Damon walk away. It wouldn't be that bad to get to know Damon. He was nice enough and he was also one of the people she was trusting with her life right now so she should probably get to know him and the others as well. She would have to set aside one day for each of them this week to get to know them better.

Elena remembered to ask about that later as she made her way to neuroscience. Finally a class that Elena was actually excited for. She expected a bunch of people as interested in the subject as she was. What she didn't expect to see however was Rebekah sitting in the front row. So much for having one class hwere she didn't have to deal with the bullshit.

She sat down in the second row ignoring Rebekah as her professor Jo Parker came in. She was excited to learn more from an actual witch, but even more excited to hear about the joys of Neuroscience.

"Alright class let's see how well you prepared. Today I am picking two names from a hat to see who knows more about Neuroscience. Whoever gets to five first is our winner and will battle the next student. Alright for our first students we have Rebekah and Elena. Come on down girls."

Elena fought the urge to complain as she made her way up to one of the podiums up front. Normally Elena didn't care about winning such things, but she would love to stick it to Rebekah for once. Amazingly Rebekah was pretty good at answering questions and unfortunately for Elena she had been the first to reach five leaving the final score 5 to 3. Rebekah turned to Elena with a smug smile on her face.

"Better luck next time Elena."

Elena returned to her seat and watched Rebekah pulverize the completion one by one until the bell rang. Elena threw her backpack over her shoulder and went to one of the classes that she was dreading that day.

It was finally time to meet the in-betweens.

Elena finally managed to find Janelle as they both walked into the classroom together. It was small in size, but Elena would get to know all these people personally in the next couple of months. The teacher smiled at Elena as she made all the in-betweens sit on the floor as if they were in kindergarten. Apparently she wanted everyone to introduce themselves and this was the way to do it. At least se would only have to meet eight more people.

They all went around a circle introducing themselves. First it was Janelle who Elena already knew and she got to know the names of the in-betweens as well. Niomi was another one. She looked nice enough to talk to every once in a you got past the pink hair that is. Next was Kyle Niomi's more or less boyfriend. And if Stefan didn't already have her heart she would have found Kyle rather attractive with his sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Then a girl named Ever was next. She had the prettiest gray eyes that Elena had ever seen, but Elena wasn't going to comment on it especially whenever she also had flaming red hair to look at. Vanessa was next on the list. She was the shortest one there, but her looks matched so everything was okay in her book. Selena and Jack were also a couple in the class, Selena had dark hair while Jack had blonde. It was interesting to say the least, but they were very cute the last two were siblings who were named Daisy and Lilly. Elena smiled at all of them as they shared a few things about themselves. She found herself laughing at something Niomi was telling her when the bell rang.

Well here's goes nothing. It was time for her to go to the class she was most dreading. She juat hoped she wouldn't get caught.


	11. Chapter 11

School of the Damned

Chapter 11

Elena took in a deep breath as she stepped into the class that she had been dreading all day. Why would any teacher want her for this class?

She looked at the teacher and something inside her stirred. She had known this man from somewhere, but she had no clue where. She shook her head choosing to ignore it and went to go sit with Damon and Sarah. Sarah took one look at Elena and rolled her eyes as she waited for the lecture to start.

The teacher went to the front of the class and produced a fire ball in his hand throwing it to the ither end of the classroom. Students yelped out in shock, but the teacher seemed as if he could care less.

"Today, we will be learning how to fight with the special skills we possess. Usually I do fire, but today we will be doing something that will be rather useful in the future. Today we are practicing mind control on others and blocking others mind control. Later on this week we will be using that to our advantage and I will be teaching you how to actually have a conversation with this person to get you out of tough situations."

Elena looked around and gulped. Well at least they wouldn't be using fire today.

"First up is Elena and Sarah. Take your places."

Great. Elena and Sarah made their way up to the class, but Elena mostly failed in her attempts while Sarah was successful and made her drop to the floor screaming. Man having her mind invaded was painful. Elena gasped as Sarah released control and smiled. Damn Sarah could be such a bitch sometimes.

The teacher shook his head at her as she got back up.

"Elena see me after class. Sarah good job. Next!"

After class had ended Damon had wished her luck and she walked up to the teacher's desk. Mr. Lawson was his name and she had been very nervous to talk to him.

"Elena. Rings like that can also absorb your power. Trust me and don't wear it to class the next time I teach you or I will kick you out. Got it."

"Why did you want me in this class to begin with sir? I'm an inbetween not a demon."

"Please stop with the foolish games Elena. I know you're not an In-between. You're something enitirely different."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Tell your mother I said hi. She's still in Los Angeles isn't she?"

Before Elena could answer he left the classroom leaving her absolutely baffled. She was so dead. Her secret was out and she didn't even know how it had happened.

Elena ran outside and immediately ran into Damon's arms crying. He had been stroking her hair when Stefan's voice had came through.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"He knows. He knows my mom. He knows I'm human. I am so dead Stefan."

Stefan grabbed Elena and pulled her into a hug.

"It will be alright. We'll figure something out."

Elena nodded as she looked at Damon. He stood there not looking as optimistic, but that was just who Damon was. Elena pulled away and took a deep breath trying to clear her head. She needed a nap and she needed one as soon as possible.

"I'll see you guys later. My head is killing me and I think I need a nap."

Stefan and Damon nodded as Elena headed back to her dorm room to shake the memories of this awful day away.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: In honor of my fellow Delena shippers I will be updating all my Delena stories first since their story on TVD has come to a close. It was a beautiful ending and it couldn't have been more perfect, but they can always live on in our hearts and through our fanfictions. Let's all ban together to keep Delena alive and make great fanfictions based around them. This couple might be over but they are not forgotten. Thank you for the six great years of Delena TVD and I hope the show still survives even without Elena there. Now without further a do I bring to you the twelfth chapter of School of the Damned.

School of the Damned

Chapter 12

Elena fluffed her pillow and laid down on her comfortable bed. Today had taken a turn for the worst and all she wanted to do was rest and forget about everything that had just happened. Too bad her dreams weren't on her side today

Elena kissed a soft pair of lips as she inhaled his scent in. He tasted so good, so fresh, and so new. She had no idea why kissing Stefan had never felt like this before but she wasn't going to complain about it. She pulled him in and kissed him deeper savoring his kiss like never before. His hands undid the clasp of her bra and he slid it off as she felt thrilled by the tingle his fingers left on her arms and shoulders. He placed a kiss on her neck and kept on going downward.

She closed her eyes and moaned at the feel of it all. She was shocked that she wanted more of him. She had never felt like this before and it felt amazing. She kissed him letting his tongue in her mouth as he explored her depths. Her underwear was slid off and she felt an amazing sensation as he entered her. She gasped at how good it felt as he continued to thrust inside her.

She was amazed that it didn't hurt considering she was a virgin, but she didn't care all she wanted was more of him. She flipped them over and was shocked as she saw that it was Damon not Stefan underneath her.

Damon picked up his hand and ran it through her hair as she kept on looking at him. What the hell was going on here?

"Elena-"

She closed her eyes as he brought their lips together in one final kiss.

"Elena, Elena!"

Elena snapped out of her dream and opened her eyes. She was now in her room and at her desk with Damon by her side. She exhaled and looked down at the list of questions she had been writing for their project.

When did she get here with Damon?

"What's going on?"

"I don't really know Elena, but from the looks of it. It looks like we're doing our project for theatre."

"When did you get here?"

"I got here an hour ago Elena. You let me in even. What we're you thinking about?"

Elena opened her mouth but then shut it. How could she tell Damon about the dream she had been having and if it was really a dream then how had she been conscious enough to let Damon in?

"It was nothing"

Damon chuckled and wrote something down.

"What's so funny?"

"You know you were dreaming about me. It explains the droll."

Elena sighed and hit Damon on the chest. He laughed and decided to tease her some more.

"You know Elena you should stop drooling over me and get back to work on this project."

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm just a little distracted."

"What about?"

"Our dear teacher. What happens if he reports me to the head mistress and she erases my memories of Stefan and all of you?"

"Would that be all that bad Elena?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that I know you don't want to be here. You probably miss your family and friends back home. I mean did you really think this through Elena?"

"I love Stefan Damon and I will never regret spending more time with him."

"Suit yourself."

Elena exhaled and tried to think of something else, but she just couldn't

"Listen Elena. I know you're nervous, but I think I might have a solution."

"How?"

"I can help you do a little extra homework. Meaning I can try and help you do what this teacher wants you to do. If he really wanted you out of here he would have already told the head mistress about you and you would already be back on a plane ride back to Los Angeles. He must know something about you that we don't. I would suggest talking to him and finding out."

"Thank you for the advice Damon."

She hugged him and gathered her stuff. After that dream she had had she just wanted to see Stefan, so with one last glance at Damon she threw the dream out the window and went to Stefan leaving Damon behind.


	13. Chapter 13

School of the Damned

Chapter 13

Elena tapped her pencil against the desk waiting patiently for her teacher to end the lecture, so far there had been no one confronting her about not being an immortal and she had wondered why he hadn't spilled the beans yet. She sighed as he finally dismissed the class and she stepped towards him waiting for everyone to leave the room. Damon and Sarah gave her a reluctant look, but she gave them both a look that convinced them to go.

When her and her teacher were truly alone Elena went over to him and spoke up.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about Ms. Gilbert?"

"I know that you know what I am and I was just wondering why you haven't told Esther about it yet. I mean I can't stay at this school. I don't belong here."

"You do belong here Elena you just don't know it yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take that damn ring off and you'll understand where I'm coming from."

Elena nodded and took off the ring. After all what did she have to lose. He already knew that she was a human so there wasn't anything she could do about that. He knew her mother for God's sake.

"Now what do I do?" she asked looking around the classroom.

"Just concentrate and this should be easy."

Elena was about to ask him what he meant when he produced a fire ball in his hand and threw it at her.

"Deflect it!"

She watched as the fire ball hurdled towards her and she just barely managed to dodge it. It had singed her hair a bit, but it was still better than a face full of fire.

"You're fucking crazy! Why did you do that? You know I can't fight that."

"Try again then."

He threw another one, but this time Elena managed to roll away from it instead of just letting it happen. This guy was seriously starting to piss her off. When the teacher felt displeased again and threw another one Elena got so mad that she focused all the anger in her hand and when the fire ball touched it she slapped it away without getting burned or anything.

She turned around and saw the fire ball burning a nearby desk and her eyes grew wide. Did she really just do that? She looked at her teacher with utter disbelief as a sense of proudness crossed his face.

"See I knew you could do it."

"I-I have to go."

She grabbed her backpack and ran out of there running to Damon's room. If anyone could tell what was going on it would have been him. She knocked on the door frantically until Damon opened it with a confused Sarah beside him.

"Elena what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you both and I need the truth no matter what."

"Come on in."

Elena came into Damon's room and turned to both of them.

"I thought the ring was the source of whatever power I had."

"It's supposed to be." Damon said giving Sarah a look.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Obviously you know something that me and Elena don't so spill."

"Fine, but it's not going to be a pretty story."

"Just tell us Sarah."

"I enchanted Elena's ring to take away power not to enhance it. Which imagine my shock when I find out that Elena does have power."

"Wait if I have power without the ring then I'm not really an inbetween. That's why he wanted me in his class. He probably knew about the ring and wanted me to be who I truly was."

"Which is what?" Damon asked giving Sarah a hard look.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure I could figure it out with a little help of course."

"I'm so sorry Elena. When I first met you I didn't want you here. I still don't but if you are truly an immortal then how do you expect to know which one you really are?"

"That's easy. I have to tell Esther the truth. She might be furious at first, but I need to know what I am also I need to tell Stefan and I need to train with both you and Damon. If the teacher sees potential in me then he might know what I am and get me out of this mess."

"Didn't he just try to kill you?"

"He was trying to get me to discover that the ring was holding me back. I just need to figure out what else I can do, but for this week I want to keep this a secret. Deal."

"Deal." They said in unison

"Now the only question left is, where do we start?"


	14. Chapter 14

School of the Damned

Chapter 14

Elena hit the punching bag as she thought about last night's dream. It had been another sex dream with Damon and her involving them going camping and a tent, but she woke herself up before it could go too far.

That's when he walked in with his hair messy and his blue eyes more intense. It was like the first time that she noticed them.

"So what are we learning today?" she asked.

"I was thinking you could try that mind control thing again."

"I never really understood how that worked."

"The person has to be in distress for it to work or in great pain. Their emotions have to be heightened or else it could really be hard."

"What is it good for anyway?"

"It could be good for a lot of things. Like controlling the other person to do things that they don't want to do or it could also be used to help you in times of distress. Also it could also help with altering dreams."

That's when something inside Elena realized that maybe there was more to these sex dreams then what she thought.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well they could get into your head while you're asleep and alter the way that you think to make you think what they want you to think. They're mostly nightmares, but I wouldn't put it past one of our kind to try something like that to enhance their chances with someone."

"That's wrong though."

"I agree, but some people don't respect privacy and want to have as much control over people as they can."

Elena gave another punch to the punching bag and thought of something else to ask.

"Is there a way to stop them?"

"Not one that I know of. You have to be aware of whether it really is a dream of yours or a delusion of someone else's. You should really ask our teacher. He's better at this kind of stuff."

Elena punched the punching bag and looked at Damon. If he really was capable of doing such a thing the sex dreams could have been his doing, but this was Damon he would never do anything to manipulate her. Would he?


	15. Chapter 15

School of the Damned

Chapter 15

Elena took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to face. She had dreaded the fact that she had to come talk Esther about her newfound powers, but she owed it to herself and to her friends to try and figure this out. She had to know who she truly was even if it did mean getting suspended or kicked out. At least she had found a solution to tell Esther so hopefully it wouldn't come down to that, but she had to test it out first and see where it would go.

Elena knocked on the head mistresses door and walked into the office to see Esther filling out a bunch of paperwork. Maybe now wasn't the best time to spring this up on her.

"Hello, Ms. Gilbert. What can I do for you?"

"I actually had to tell you something, but if you're busy I can come back at a later time."

"This paperwork can always wait Elena. Tell me what's going on with you. Are you not enjoying our program as much as you thought you would?"

"No it's not that I was just hoping that I could retake my test that determines what I am."

"We already tested you Elena. You're an In-between. It's as simple as that."

"That's the thing headmistress it's not that simple. I think something went wrong with my test specifically."

"And what made you come up with this conclusion Elena?"

"The fact that no in-between has ever been able to summon demon magic."

"Wait, What?"

"I know I should have told you this earlier, but I was afraid to. A couple days ago in my pacific class that the teacher requested me for he insisted I had potential for summoning demon powers so he found a way to test me and finally I got angry enough that I did. I had no clue how it happened only that it did. And in-betweens as you already know can't summon magic of that kind of power. So that's why I'm in here wondering if maybe the test got a few things wrong."

Esther sighed and got on her phone to call down to the testing center.

"Our test has never been wrong before Elena, but I'm not opposed to rechecking just in case. After all it wouldn't hurt."

Elena nodded and went down with Esther to the testing center to face her fate.

Elena sat in the cold chair as they calculated her test results. She was nervous at first, but she knew that if she ever wanted to truly fit in here she would suck it up and learn the truth about her existence. Even if it did rise up a few questions of her own.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Esther had come in with her test results with a frown on her face. Whatever the results had been they obviously weren't a good thing.

"Ms. Gilbert. It seems as if we have made a huge mistake with putting you in the classes for the in-betweens."

"What's wrong?"

"It seems as if your percentage was way off the mark. You're not 35 percent immortal. You're really 75 percent immortal."

Shock washed over Elena. If her mother was human then how was this even possible?

"What does that supposed to mean? Only one of my parents is immortal or so I thought."

"Your mother or father could still be human Elena, but it just means that one of your parents is a higher immortal . Such as a demon or an angel."

"Then why would it be at 75 not 50?"

"Usually that percentage only occurs if you're a half blood which is rare."

"I'm really confused. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Elena. You're not human what so ever."

"What? What am I?"

"According to your chart, you're a half demon half angel. It's rare, but sometimes they do interact and it's actually frowned upon that they have kids, but it does happen every once in a blue moon."

"So you're telling me that in the eyes of other immortals I'm an abomination."

"In most cases yes you are, but we do have other half bloods here who take classes for both demons and angels. I wouldn't let it bother you so much Elena. Yes others might look at you like you're an abomination but I do have a zero tolerance policy here about it, so you're safe just give me the name and they'll be punished."

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I'll have to find you a different dorm assignment. You'll be on the fourth floor now instead and you'll be in a private room instead since all the doubles are taken. As for your classes you can say goodbye to most of your classes for the in-betweens. I'm taking you out of those and you'll probably be taking double the class load. You'll be spending your first half of the day with the angels and the second half with the demons. And I'll half to set you up with a private tutor so you'll know the material that you missed for the other classes that you can't take at this moment. I'm sorry to have to do that Elena, but for right now your education is a top priority."

"I understand thank you head mistress."

Elena stood up to leave, but was surprised when Esther caught her arm.

"There is one more thing you should know Elena."

"Okay."

"Most half-bloods have some sort of specific power that makes them special. Have you noticed anything strange in particular happening to you?"

"Nothing out of the usual no. I've been having these intense dreams about a fellow classmate lately, but that could be summed up to teenaged hormones."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sometimes higher immortals have powers to see visions of the future. Maybe your dreams aren't as random as you once thought. I would catalog these dreams and take time to see when they occur. If anything they're dreams, but maybe they're not who knows. Now I suggest you get some rest. You're excused from classes for the rest of the day so you can move into your new room. Here's the keys and your new room assignment. I'll also print you out a new schedule, so you could know what classes to report to tomorrow. Although I'm not taking you out of the two of them since I think that your health class is doing great for you and your already in a demon class so you'll have some normalcy to your daily routine.

"Thank you head mistress Mikaelson. I really appreciate it."

"Run along now Elena. You wouldn't want to be that exhausted for your first day tomorrow."

Elena nodded and got out of the office with so much thoughts racing through her mind. How the hell was this even possible? The other day she was a mere human with no special powers what so ever and now she had found out that she had been lied to most of her life. She had to find out more information and unfortunately there was only one person that came to her mind that would know anything about her history. Her professor, but she would have to learn more tomorrow after class since she was on a tight enough schedule as it was.

All she wanted was to get all this stuff over with, but instead she found herself bumping into the two guys that she had started having feelings for. Damon and Stefan stood there with a look of concern on both of their faces. She could tell they both wanted answers, but she didn't want to do it here.

"Come with me." She said taking them to her new room assignment.

"Elena, What's going on? Why are you in the half-blood wing?" Stefan asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Because I'm a half blood. A half angel, half-demon to be exact."

She looked up to see the expression on both of their faces. Stefan's was less than desirable. It was a mix between horror and utter disgust while Damon's was a look of utter joy.

"I'm fine with you being whatever." Damon said pulling her into a hug.

She looked at Stefan for the same reaction, but instead he backed away towards the door.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you about this later Elena."

He walked out the door and Elena had to stop her tears from flowing as she turned back to Damon.

"He's just in shock. I would give him some time to process this news."

Elena nodded as she wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"I think what you need is someway to take your mind off of things."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Let's go to my room and practice for our upcoming assignment."

"That sounds nice. Thank you."

Elena laughed as Damon made a joke. They had been at the practicing their vows for a few hours and they were taking a much needed break. She really was starting to like Damon, but she knew those dreams weren't her own. She had to talk to him about it even if it did mean he was pissed at her for a while.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything Elena."

"How good are you at interfering with a person's dreams?"

Damon gave her a look of puzzlement, but answered the question anyway.

"I'm decent at it, but that's something that's frowned upon in our society. Why do you ask?"

"I've been having these dreams lately."

"About what exactly?"

"About us. About us doing certain things that I would never think about doing with you in a million years."

"Are you saying you've been having sex dreams about me Elena?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'm influencing them."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm putting the sex dreams in your head to make you like me a little more."

Elena bit her tongue and stayed silent making a look of fury cross over Damon's face.

"You really think I'm that pathetic. Wow Elena. I thought we were better friends then that."

"Damon we are friends. I'm just scared and confused about what this means for me. I love Stefan and it will always be Stefan."

"If it will always be Stefan then tell me why he left you on your ass when you told us what you were."

"He was just in shock that's all. It's a lot to take in."

"I never did that to you Elena. And I would never do this to you. I thought we were finally becoming something, but I guess you're just another shallow person who thinks all the boys have to play dirty to get her."

"How dare you say that about me."

"Isn't it true though?"

Elena wasn't sure how to exactly put into words what happened next. One minute she was preparing to go out the door when suddenly Damon had pinned her to the wall and kissed her. The kiss sent electric currents through her body and she let herself fall into the kiss even though she knew it was wrong.

Something she had never felt came over her as he broke the kiss. She didn't want it to stop. She shoved him to his bed and climbed on top of him merging their lips together once more. Usually Elena frowned upon this kind of stuff, but after Stefan's reaction all she wanted to do was feel a little good about herself.

Damon shifted their weight so he would be on top of her and tore open the top buttons of her shirt exposing her breast that were thankfully covered with a bra. That rush of air was exactly what she needed to break her own trance and shove him off of her. What the hell had she been thinking?

"You did that on purpose!" she yelled buttoning back up her shirt.

"You know what it feels like when someone tries to invade your mind Elena. Did that feel anything like that?" he said breathless.

"No. It didn't."

Which meant the sex dreams she had been having of Damon we're real. She did have feelings for him after all.

"You see Elena. I don't need sex dreams to make you like me. You're perfectly capable of liking me on your own. Now if you don't excuse me I have things to do that are way more important than listening to you accusing me of putting thoughts in your head all day. You know where the door is. When you're ready show yourself out."

And before she could muster another word Damon was gone.

Elena took a deep breath as she walked over to Stefan's room. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just kissed Damon and if she hadn't stopped him. She knew that they would have gone further. She wanted them to go further. Her body ached for something that it had never ached for before and if she couldn't have that something with Damon then she would find comfort in the arms of Stefan.

She sighed and knocked on Stefan's door ready to do this. She had to do this. It was the only way she would get her mind off of Damon and everything that had been happening to her.

"Elena, What are you doing here?" Stefan asked answering the door.

Elena smashed her lips to Stefan's and as their kisses became more urgent she realized that Damon's kisses had been better, but the man she had fallen in love with was right in her arms. And tonight she would be giving herself away to him. It was the only way she could think of not losing him. She needed him. He was the reason she was here in the first place not Damon and not anyone else.

After it was over, Elena's body was hurting and she felt depressed. Usually when she read about sex in the books it had always felt amazing. While sex with Stefan wasn't a bad thing. She found herself regretting her decision. It wasn't supposed to feel that way was it?

Elena snuggled closer to Stefan willing the feelings to go away. She wanted to feel good about this decision.

"I love you Elena." Stefan whispered kissing her.

"I love you too." She said falling asleep in Stefan's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

School of the Damned

Chapter 16

Elena stirred as the harsh light of day shinned through the window. It seemed to her that yesterday was just a dream. There was no way that she could be a half blood and there was no way in hell that she had kissed Damon and slept with Stefan in the same day.

But as her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surrounding she came to face her harsh reality. She had in fact been retested and she was a half blood. A half-demon and half-angel. How had that even been possible?

Her mother was a human and her father had died before she was born. How was it possible? She just didn't understand. She also didn't understand how she could've kissed Damon. It was unlike her to be attracted to any other male besides her boyfriend, but then again she never had two guys attracted to her at once before.

Lastly, she wished that she hadn't had slept with Stefan, but while she was looking around her surrounding she had noticed him underneath her and watched the rise and fall of his chest for a while before snapping into action.

She couldn't let anyone know that she was here or else there would be hell to pay. She quietly got out of the bed managing not to wake Stefan up in the process and looked around the room to find her clothes. Elena always thought that she wouldn't be a girl who did the walk of shame, but now she was one and now she couldn't judge another person if they did it.

When Elena finished getting dressed and getting all her clothes, she opened the door and snuck out of the room happy that she didn't get caught sneaking out by Stefan. Her happiness was short lived when she bumped into someone's hard chest and looked up into Damon's blue eyes. Shit. This would not go over with him well. It also didn't help that she was wearing the clothes from the night before and her hair was in a snarl of tangles.

Damon's eyebrows arched in confusion until he took in her state of dress then his look of confusion turned into a look of madness. He knew. After all he wasn't stupid. Elena hung her head in shame as she prepared for whatever Damon threw at her.

"Really Elena you couldn't wait twenty four hours after our kiss to fuck someone. Wow I sure picked a keeper."

Elena looked up at her. Now she was pissed off.

"Stefan is my boyfriend Damon. Our kiss was a mistake and it didn't mean anything."

"You're really going to say our kiss was a mistake. Really Elena? Was our kiss a mistake when you shoved me on that bed and started making out with me."

"I didn't know what came over me."

"Yes you do you just don't want to admit it."

"It's more complicated than how you're putting it Damon."

"It's not complicated Elena. You're just making it more complicated then what it has to be."

Elena's mouth dropped over to form a response, but before Elena could form the words to say Damon was already down the hall. So much for listening to her side of the story. Today would be one hell of a day and it hadn't even started yet.

Elena unloaded the last box in her dorm room and sighed. It felt strange having a room to herself, but at least it was better than sharing a room with someone who wanted to know everything about her. Elena picked out her outfit for the day and threw it on. She had an appointment to meet Esther in about fifteen minutes and she wouldn't make that women wait.

Elena inspected her outfit one last time before going to meet Esther. She made her way to the office and Esther typed up her new schedule. She hated that she had to fit in with two groups who possibly didn't want her and the only person who truly accepted her out of the two groups she had screwed up her relationship with.

Elena went into her first class and half smiled when she noticed Tessa and Aaron. She was going to sit by them until they gave her the death glare and all but snubbed her. Elena sighed and sat in an abandoned seat. This was going to be harder than she thought.

During all her new classes with the angels she found herself feeling confused and of course she couldn't understand anything they had to say. After all she couldn't call her heavenly scent to her. The teacher had told her not to worry about it too much. She just had a hard time calling it to her because of her half demon side. The teacher told her that her tutor should also be able to teach her how to flip the switch from one power to the other, but it would take her about three to five years to summon both at the same time.

After her last class with the angels she found herself more than frustrated. She was way behind her peers and she found herself robbed because she couldn't do anything her other peers could do. By the time Elena had gone to lunch, she wouldn't be surprised if her demon side was radiating.

Sarah had just taken one look at her and found out that maybe Elena would love a change in subject besides her impending doom thanks to her new status or any conversation containing Damon or Stefan. She was glad that Sarah had found something new to talk about even if it didn't hold much interest to Elena.

"So have you heard the good news?"

Elena had been looking over at Damon and Rebekah sitting together and laughing with each other. She guessed that it hadn't taken that long for him to move on from her rejection.

"What good news? I'm dying to hear something good over here."

"Well as much as I hate Rebekah for what she did to Damon, it turns out she does have her uses after all. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's been a while since we've had a school event, so Rebekah got her mom to agree to let us have a dance. It's next Saturday and I'm so thrilled."

"Aren't demons supposed to be naturally grumpy? Why are you so excited for?"

"Because I'm going to ask Enzo to the dance and hopefully he says yes."

"Well good luck with that. "

"Aren't you going to ask Stefan?"

"Ask Stefan What?" Stefan said sitting down with his tray.

Elena didn't need this right now, but she guessed a dance could be fun and great way to distract her from everything that had been going on.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance next Saturday."

"That should be fun. Of course I'll go with you Elena."

Elena sent him a forced smile and turned to Sarah.

"There's just one small problem."

Sarah raised her eyebrow in question.

"I have nothing to wear. As you may remember I didn't pack to stay here for so long and I sure as hell didn't pack a dress to go to a dance in."

"Then we'll go dress shopping tomorrow and you're not going to get out of it either. I'll tell the rest of the girls in the group and we'll make a girls day out of it."

"Sounds good to me. I just hope you guys don't make me into a living breathing Barbie doll."

"I don't think that's possible."

Elena chucked a fry at her and she laughed, so far Sarah hadn't been that horrible of a person to talk to.

"Well I better get going. I have class with Damon and I need to talk to him about something important. I'll talk to you guys later."

Stefan and Sarah nodded and Elena made her way to her health class where Damon was already sitting down in their seat. She didn't even know where to begin with him, but she guessed the dance was a safe enough subject for them to talk about.

"So have you heard about this dance?" she said sitting her bag down and sitting in the unoccupied chair next to him.

She hoped he wouldn't shun her.

"Yeah. It's all I heard about during lunch today."

"Any special girl you've asked yet?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you actually care about me."

"Damon you know that's not fair I do care about you."

"Fine if you want to know so bad. I do have someone I'm going with."

"Really? Who?"

"Rebekah."

Elena's heart felt like it had shattered into a million tiny pieces. She was about to form a response when the teacher walked in. Why did this teacher have such horrible timing?

Elena sighed and tried to pay attention to most of the class practice their presentation. Elena's and Damon's presentation was due next week and she had no possible clue how they were going to make it realistic if he hated her. She guessed she would just have to wing it and go with the flow.

After class was dismissed Damon went on ahead without her and she rolled her eyes. He was taking this rather drastically for someone who was moving on. Why couldn't they still stay friends? That was something she couldn't get.

At least she was now heading to her last technical class of the day. She still had three hours of tutoring before dinner started and she wasn't looking forward to failing again. She knew that she just needed practice, but she couldn't see herself ever catching up.

When class was over, she told Sarah to go ahead without her. She still had to talk to her teacher and she had a feeling that this confrontation could get ugly. It was something she had to deal with by herself though and she didn't want anyone to overhear. She just needed to know. She needed to know who this man was and how he had known her mother.

Elena waited until the class had cleared out to go over to the man who was now not so much a stranger. His brown eyes bored into hers and she couldn't help, but have a feeling that she had known him from somewhere, but where had she seen him before? This was just all so confusing and she needed answers before it drove her crazy.

"Why Elena to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked looking up from the stack of papers he had been working on.

"I need to talk to you about a few things and they might be personal questions."

He now looked up at her as if she had caught his undivided attention.

"Then by all means Elena ask away."

"How did you know what I was?"

"All demons have a specific talent Elena. Mine is the power of sight. You might also have such powers have you been experiencing visions lately that have seemed real."

"Well I've experienced dreams that have felt real."

"Those might not be dreams. You might have inherited those from your father."

Elena absorbed this new piece of information. This guy knew her mother and father. Who was he?

"How do you know my parents?" she said.

"You might want to sit down for this Elena. The things I might tell you next will shock you."

Elena sat down in her seat and opened her mind up to the story he was telling.

18 years ago

The man wiped sweat off his brow as he shoveled the last piece of dirt into the pile. As a demon he really didn't mind doing human work as long as he kept an eye on the blasted angels who had taken over the South Carolina area. He had been sent there by his boss to keep tabs on them and so far they had coexisted with each other without harm.

He had only been on this country side estate for three months now and the two male angels didn't get much company, but today had been a special occasion. One of the angels cousins were in town and to his prior knowledge they were only there for a two year visit so they could fix things in the surrounding areas.

He shivered at the thought of anyone doing any good for this area. As an angel they were all supposed to be perfectly nice and polite to everyone that they came across. They even tried to be polite to a few demons including himself, but sometimes like usual their personalities clashed. He had seen angels as a group full of optimist while he himself was a realist. There was no such thing as good in the world for a demon like him, but he did find himself appreciating beauty from time to time.

That's when it happened, it was like a whole new person had possessed his body all together and drew him out of his original element. A car had pulled up beside him and that was the first time he had ever saw her in person. The girl who would forever have his heart even though she didn't know it yet.

The woman put the vehicle in park and stepped out. He had to snap his jaw shut at the beautiful sight. Most angels were beautiful creatures, but this angel had beat out all the other he had seen in his several decades of life.

Usually he took his time appreciating a woman and with this one he had no objections to being not as secretive as he usually was. The woman was 5 foot 4 with long brown hair that curled slightly and looked so dark brown that someone could mistake it for black. Her body was full of curves well her breast were as pulp as melons in the springtime. She did her best to smile at him as he saw the green in her eyes as she walked towards him. This would be the first meeting that he would ever find interesting.

"What are you looking at devil's spawn?" she said with a smile.

The response hadn't surprised him one bit. Angels were usually hostile towards demons at firs, but none of them had said it with a smile on their face like she had.

"Just you angel vermin." He smiled back.

She shrugged his insult off like it didn't hurt her and laughed.

"You one of the comical ones aren't you?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be."

He had expected her to stray away from him after that comment, but surpirngly she took a step forward so they would be at eye level. He had to admire this angel's courage. Some dared to never be that close to a demon, but somehow this one had been different. Brave almost without being stupid like most people who challenged him were.

"Right now all I want you to be is yourself. I know of a few of you demon and none of you scare me."

"That's good to know little angel."

She laughed and amazingly pressed herself closer to him. Usually an angel frowned upon getting this close to where they were almost chest level, but as he had stated before there was something particularly special about this one.

"Do these boobs look like that of a child sir?" she said those green eyes boring into his.

He was never so tempted to touch an angel in his life, but this one was relatively young and inexperienced. What he wouldn't give to ruffle a few of those perfect white feathers of hers.

"I wouldn't know to tell that I would have to touch those perfect buds of yours and take you as mine, but I know how much you angels frown upon that." He said with a smile.

She smiled at him mischievously and got closer to him so that their lips were almost touching. This angel was either really brave or really stupid. He hadn't decided yet.

"Well I am in town for a month or two. You are more than welcome to come to my chambers if you want to find out what they feel like."

And then much to his surprise she planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss felt as if it would burn him like most angel kisses did to a demon, but in some way he didn't mind the pain at all. The door opened and she had pulled away with a smile on her face.

The angel who had came outside smiled and pulled her into a hug. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt himself feeling kind of jealous. Why would he do that over two angels who probably acted like brother and sister?

"Aw, I take it that you have met my wife to be." The angel said turning to him.

He bulked in surprise and looked at her I confusion. She was getting married to this angel and she had been flirting and kissing him no less than seconds ago. And they said that demons were the sadistic ones.

"It was an arranged marriage. Our two parts of the country though they should make peace with each other and as soon as me and Alaric are married there should be as much peace within our lands as possible."

He focused his eyes on her not believing what he was hearing.

"So when's the wedding?" he asked trying not to show his anger.

"It's actually in six weeks. I'm here to make the final arrangements and then we should be married and ruling our parts of the land peacefully together."

Alaric looked at the woman and panted a kiss on the lips that had been busy kissing his not only a few seconds ago. The poor bastard really didn't know what he was getting himself into with this one.

"Well we must leave you to do the rest of your chores. Dinner is at eight sharp tonight and we will be having a feast for the rest of our guest that our coming." Alaric said taking the woman's hand to lead her inside.

"Excuse me miss." He said before they could leave him.

He had to know who this woman was even if she did deceive him and her future husband.

"Yes." She said looking into his eyes which contained a hint of that sparkle from earlier.

"I never caught your name. I think such things are important seeing as how you'll be staying with us for a while."

"Yes how very rude and impolite of me. My name is Isobel. Isobel Flemming. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I never caught you name either."

She held out her hand and he politely shook it fighting the urge to hurt this angel who did not act like one herself.

"My name is Johnathan. Jonathan Gilbert."

Elena blinked as she stared at the man before her. His name was Johnathan Gilbert. That had been the only thing her mother had remembered about her father was that his last name was Gilbert. She exhaled ready to ask the next question that was bound to forever change her life.

"My mother's name is Isobel. And you say you know my mother. And your name is Johnathan. You guys meet eighteen years ago and I'm seventeen. Who are you and how do you know my mom?"

He sighed and took a seat next to her stroking her brown hair. Elena wanted to pull away but she just couldn't. Who was this man sitting before her?

"I've been waiting eighteen years to meet you Elena. Ever since I turned your mother away."

"What are you talking about? Who. Are. You?"

"My name is Johnathan Gilbert and I fell in love with your mother eighteen years ago when she conceived my child."

"Just spit it out already. If you're going to say something say it."

"Elena I'm not just your teacher. I'm your father and you are my daughter."


	17. Chapter 17

School of the Damned

Chapter 17

Elena shut her mouth and took in a few deep breaths to recover from her state of shock. The man before her was claiming to be her father, but how was that possible? Surely her mother wouldn't lie to her about something so important.

Elena's lips curled back in a sneer. She wasn't sure why this man was lying to her, but she sure as heel wouldn't let him get to her like this. He was not her father he couldn't be.

"Would you stop lying to me and tell me the truth please? You're not my father my mother would never lie to me like that."

"What has your mother told you about your biological father?"

Elena pondered this for a moment. It had been so long since her and her mother had discussed her biological father. After her mother had told her that Elena's dad had died in a car crash when she was a baby, Elena didn't question a thing. She hadn't even seen a single photo of the guy who her mother claimed was her father. But if what this guy was telling her was true then how is it even possible that Elena hadn't noticed until now? Shouldn't she have like a sixth sense when it came to her own family. Now as she looked at John, she could spot the similarities between the two of them. Right down to the dark brown shade of their eyes.

"She told me that my father died in a car accident."

John nodded and sat back down at his desk. She had no clue how he could have acted so casual about this. It was like he had just told her a small little thing like hello instead of sharing with her a life shattering secret.

"That's what I thought she would tell you."

Elena bulked. Where was he getting at?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your mother wasn't the brightest, Elena. She was just barely a child and she was reckless. She did things that she would be ashamed of if she could remember them."

"What do you mean if she could remember them?"

"I would take my hand Elena. I could show you the whole story instead of telling you. It's kind of a special power that us demons are capable of."

At first Elena was reluctant, but then she realized it was easier to just tell her a story then get the straight up truth from him, so instead of running from the room screaming like she wanted too, she shoved down her fear and took John's hand where she was immediately sucked into a vision.

John sighed as he took off his belt, Elena wanted to turn around, father or not she so didn't want to see him getting undressed having visions of Damon and Stefan were enough she didn't want to add nightmares about John into the mix. John stripped down to his boxers and was about to jump into the bed when a knock sounded at the door. John turned towards her but instead of questioning why she was there he didn't even acknowledge her. It was like he was looking right threw her. Why couldn't he see her?

John opened the door and Elena saw the younger version of her mother enter. John looked at her with lust filled eyes and then Elena finally understood what she was witnessing. This was the night of her conception, which was something she didn't want to see, but it felt like there was an invisible force holding her there and making her stay. Well so much for avoiding permeant scaring for life.

"Isobel? What are you doing up this late?"

He shut the door tightly behind him as her mother walked seductively in the room untying her robe in the process and dropping it to reveal her naked body underneath. Yep. Now she was defiantly scared.

"Isobel." John said lowly almost as if he were giving her a warning.

It was a week before her wedding and she shouldn't have been there in the first place.

"I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to come here and talk or not talk if that's what you prefer."

Her robe slid completely off her as Elena heard it hit the floor. She had no clue why John was showing her this part of his memories. It was probably punishment for not believing him in the first place.

"You couldn't talk with your clothes on." John said trying to pretend he was provocted but Elena could sense the lust in his voice.

He had been watching her rather closely these past few weeks and he found himself lusting after her more and more as each passing day moved along.

"Now what would be the fun in that Johnathan? A lot of fun things happen while naked."

She stepped closer to him narrowing the space between them so she was firmly pressed against her body. If he inched his hands a little closer he could get a hand full of curves.

"What are you doing Isobel?"

"Having a little fun. I know you want me John. I'm just here to show you that I want you too."

Before he could pretest, Isobel smiled up at him and pressed her firm lips to his. He wouldn't pretend that it didn't feel good. Even if she was set to be married in a couple weeks he couldn't help but face the fact that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She pulled away and laughed.

"I knew you wanted me John."

"What about Alaric?"

"He's quite the bore. I'd rather have a more interesting suitor."

She smiled up at him as her hands reached into his boxers and rubbed at the bulge that was there. He growled in response and lifted her up throwing her on his bed as their bodied merged together. Thankfully Elena was pulled from the vision and thrown into another one before she could see too much.

The scene she was in right now showed Isobel in a wedding dress looking at herself in the mirror, but she didn't look like most happy brides she looked miserable and Elena couldn't help but feel sorry for her mother in that moment. Sure she had been a conniving bitch when she was younger, but this wasn't the woman who raised Elena.

The woman who raised Elena was kind and gentle and usually frowned upon people whoring out. What had happened to make her mother change so drastically?

She guessed that she would find out sometime in this vision, but before she could wonder for too long John's voice snapped her back into place.

"Shouldn't a bride be happy on her wedding day?" He said taking Isobel fully in.

She looked as if she had been crying for some apparent reason, but John had not seen her since the night they had slept together. It had been pure magic even though he knew sex with an angel could poison their godliness if it was a demon and Isobel had lost a little bit of her light. He could sense it.

"Brides are usually happy on their wedding days because they are in love with their husbands. Not because they're trying to stop an all-out war from happening. I'm only fifteen after all. I should be out there living my life."

"You could still live your life Isobel. Alaric shouldn't change that."

She gave him a small smile. "Someone already has John."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Before Isobel could answer him, a young man came into view and looked at Isobel and John.

"Isobel, It's time."

Isobel smiled and glanced at John touching his arm slightly.

"You should stay for the wedding. Let's just say it's going to be one you don't want to miss."

Isobel left the room and John sat down in one of the pews. It wasn't like he was doing anything better. He watched as Isobel walked down the aisle. Alaric tried to take her hand but she pulled away and turned towards the crowd. Alaric looked at her with hurt and confused eyes wondering what his fiancé was about to do next.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. I, Isobel Flemming, will not be getting married today"

The crowd gasped as Alaric's face showed a severely hurt expression.

"You see, I do not love this man before me in fact no more than a week ago I had sex with another man. A demon of sorts if you may call him and it was amazing but it also turned out with devastating result. You see I could feel it inside me this morning. My indiscretions have led to my ultimate punishment."

The crowd awaited what she would say next, but Isobel was looking at John when she said this next line.

"I'm pregnant and the father of my baby is a demon."

The crowd gasped as a few of them sprung from their seats preparing for the kill.

"She's pregnant with an abomination! We can not allow this baby to live!" said one of the guest.

Elena watched as flashes of destruction crossed her eyes. She saw people fighting and parts of the building collapsing, but after all the destruction had passed through her eyes it stopped at a pacific moment. One that shocked Elena to her core.

Isobel was at the alter gasping for air. Alaric was no where in sight and John was holding her, but that was not what shocked her the most. One of the guest had managed to stab Isobel in the stomach with a piece of wood. She was losing so much blood that she wasn't sure why John assumed he was her father. It was obvious that the baby must have died after that, but then Elena had heard it. The sound of her own heartbeat, but it wasn't hers per se but rather the fetuses. She was still alive, but she wasn't sure how. She was barely hanging on for her life in there, but now she understood that she must had been a fighter. She must have wanted to live.

John removed the piece of wood from Isobel's stomach as she gasped out in pain. Her eye lids fluttered as she struggled to stay away. Elena could tell that her mother and herself were dying, but she knew that they hadn't. Her mother was still alive to this day and Elena was still here by some miracle.

John rested a hand on Isobel's stomach as she struggled to look up at John. She was coughing up blood and she knew that it wasn't an attractive sight.

"I'll try to save you both Isobel. I might only have strength to save one of you."

"Save the baby." She whispered.

"Why would you say that?"

"I've seen visions of her John. She's beautiful and she'll do great and powerful things."

"Are you with her?"

"For a little while yes. The vision is getting a little fuzzy around the edges."

Isobel gasped in pain. She could feel the little life inside her slipping away by the moment. The baby was barely holding on.

"Hurry John. She's dying."

Joh placed her hands on her stomach and concentrated hard on saving the baby like Isobel had requested. John felt the baby stabilize and the damage that had been made to the baby had been vanquished as the babies health reformed.

Now John had to concentrate on saving Isobel. He just hoped he had enough magic to do it. He had only managed to heal Isobel's stomach wound before his magic gave out on him. Isobel was still pasty white, but he had done enough to ensure that she would be okay.

John lifted Isobel up and carried her out of the church and into the cold night.

The next thing Elena saw in the vision was Isobel lying in a bed. John had taken her far away to a place where he knew her and the baby would be safe, but he knew he had to do more to ensure their safety. He had to make the ultimate sacrifice. Isobel was still weak from the blood shed, so he knew without a doubt that his compulsion would be powerful enough to be able to pull this off. He might have performed an all powerful spell no more than five hours ago, but he could tell that his power was fully amped again.

Isobel stirred in her sleep forcing John to turn around and face her. She gasped out loud and John caught her fist as it came flying towards him.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry. You and the baby will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

"John, What are you going to do?"

John sighed and turned on his compulsion.

"John please don't."

"I have to Isobel it's the only way."

John caught Isobel's eyes and before she could pull away she was fully hypnotized.

"Your name is Isobel Gilbert. You were born and raised in Ohio, but decided it was time for a change so you moved here to California so you could raise your daughter. Her fathers not in the picture. He died when she was just a baby which you'll remember when your daughter asks about it. You're going to tell her that he died in a car crash, but he loved her so much that it hurt. You will not remember that her father is a demon and you're an angel. She'll be raised as a human and that's exactly what you are. A human who has her daughter's best interest at heart. You will not remember me until you see me again, but you'll always be a human. And so will your little girl. Now close your eyes and forget that I was here."

Isobel closed her eyes and by the time she opened them John was out of sight.

Elena gasped and pulled her hand away slamming into the desk. Now that she finally knew the truth she couldn't help but be beyond livid. How dare he compel her mother to forget everything and keep Elena from her true self. It was his fault Elena was like this and she hated him for it.

"Elena. Please talk to me."

Elena packed her books up and took one last piercing glance at her father.

"There's nothing to talk about." She spat as she left the classroom.

Elena picked up her pace and wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone she would recognize instantly. She looked at Damon's face with her eyes full of rage. She just couldn't calm down. Damon touched Elena's face and she felt as the anger slipped from her and into Damon. She always hated how much stronger he was then her and how much more he could do. There was still so much stuff that she hadn't learned yet and that infuriated her.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he said quietly leaning in closer to her.

What she wouldn't give just to slam her lips into his and just give in at the moment, but instead her and Damon went into a more private room that had an abundance of couches where she could replay all of John's story to him. He listened patiently throughout not bothering to interrupt once.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out that way Elena."

Elena exhaled. Damon's hand was on hers and all she could think about right now was how good it felt.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can we do something else?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm sorry I accused you of the lust spell and I know this will sound crazy, but can you do it on me? I want to know what it really feels like."

"I'm not going to lie to you Elena . That will put us in some pretty dangerous territory. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want to know what it feels like. I don't care how bad it gets. It's just a spell after all."

"A lust spell works on both of us Elena. I might not be able to control myself."

She squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuringly smile.

"I'm pretty sure you'll pull yourself out of it."

Damon nodded and looked into Elena's eyes. It was like something had grabbed ahold of her body and all she could see was Damon surrounded by black darkness. She literally couldn't see anything else. Damon moved the hand in her hand up to her face and stroked her face lightly. She breathed out a sign of happiness from his touch as she almost begged for his lips to be on hers as well as a few other select places.

She turned her face to his open palm and kissed it looking at him with lust in her eyes. She could see that he felt the same way as he pressed his soft lips to hers. This kiss had been different from the rest. It still felt good, but there was something off about it, but she didn't want it to stop.

Before too long her back was pressed firmly to the couch as Damon continued giving her those kisses. She wanted more though. Damon unbuttoned her jeans as his hand snaked down past her underwear and found her wet folds inserting his finger into the place that begged for something else. His fingers pumped in and out and the only thing that kept Elena from gasping was the fact that Damon's lips were still on hers. Damon broke the kiss and pulled her pants away as he took out his fingers and removed her underwear then his fingers were replaced by his tongue and Elena felt herself wanting more. He held her down as her hips thrashed while his tongue lapsed over her sensitive spots down their over and over licking up her juices. Elena was almost to her breaking point when he inserted a finger keeping his tongue where it was at.

She gasped in absolute pleasure knowing somewhere that this was supposed to be wrong, but lust spell or not nothing with Damon ever felt wrong. When she was too her breaking point she shoved Damon off, but instead of getting into his mind and breaking the lust spell between the two she pulled his hirt off as he did hers. His hands ripped off her bra and his mouth latched onto one of her perfectly perky breast. If she wasn't under the spell she knew she would have been embarrassed doing this in a more public setting, but right now she couldn't care less.

She flipped both of them over and pulled off his underwear as she took him into her mouth. She had to admit that the feel of Damon's penis in her mouth made her more hot and bothered then Stefan's did and lust spell or nor Damon was a lot bigger than Stefan.

Elena waited until Damon had cummed and swallowed his load whole. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her flipping them back over. They both tasted of each other and Elena was shocked how much he wanted Damon to have sex with her right now. Damon was positioned to penetrate her entrance when Elena heard a voice that snapped both of them out of their lust filled haze.

They sprang apart as Esther shook her head back and forth in disappointment.

"My office. Right now."

Elena looked at Damon who had shame written all over his face. He was eithr really ashamed of being caught or really ashamed that his body had allowed the lust spell to go that far. They both got dressed and listened as they got an earful from Esther about fraternizing in public places. They both were punished with detention for the rest of their time there and they both would have to write a five thousand page essay of how what they did was wrong. Not to mention one hundred hours of volunteer work for the school. Esther advised them to take this punishment or she would expel both of them from her school. They took the first option and left her office where They were advised to go straight to their rooms and have no personal contact with each other unless it was strictly school related or in the privacy of their own rooms.

But Elena had other ideas in mind. The lust spell had completely been broken but she still felt herself wanting Damon. She shoved him to the wall and gave him a kiss, but this kiss was a real kiss not one that had been brought on by a lust spell. Damon hands went into her hair as he kissed her gently. She didn't know how she thought that her attraction to him had been a lust spell obviously what she was feeling. What she had been feeling all along was real. Now as they stood there kissing each other Elena wished that they had had sex in that room back there if only to feel what Damon would really feel like. He could have dropped the lust spell right there and she still would have wanted him.

Damon pulled away with his eyes wide and his breath shallow.

"We can't do this Elena I'm sorry. I'm not Stefan and I will never be."

Before Elena could reply Damon was gone leaving her alone to her own thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

School of the Damned

Chapter 18

Elena paced around the small space of her room as she contemplated life. She had just finished taking a shower, but the hot steam hadn't done anything to calm her nerves down. Not in the slightest bit. Elena gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed her blow dryer so she could dry her wet hair. It had distracted her for a few seconds, but she still couldn't get today's events off of her mind.

She couldn't unsee what happened to her parents nor could she forget what had happened between her and Damon. It wasn't the lust spell that had set her off though. It was that burning passionate kiss they had shared after the deed was already done. She grunted in frustration. She couldn't have feelings for Damon not when she was still together with Stefan, but she couldn't deny that there was something there. Something that went way deeper than anything her or Stefan had shared. There was a level of intimacy that she had felt with Damon that she just couldn't with Stefan. No matter how hard she tried.

Elena dropped her towel as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Despite what her and Damon had done she felt herself feeling a little bit shocked. Sure the lust spell had been pretty hot, but she had a feeling Damon hadn't been throwing it at her full force. She needed to know why. And she knew exactly how to get what she wanted too. No matter who got hurt in the process she needed to know how powerful Damon was. If they really were an equal match.

Elena put on what she thought was best at the moment and threw a robe over it. She needed Damon to do exactly what she wanted him too. She unlocked her door and went down to the room she knew held Damon in it. She knocked on the door and was shocked when she saw another demon staring her straight in the face.

"Well don't you look tasty." He said with a smile that shook Elena to her core.

Something felt off about him. Luckily Elena didn't have to deal with him for long, because just as if he was her knight and shinning armor, Damon appeared and shoved the guy out of the room.

"Will you please give us some privacy Dante?"

Dante shrugged and left to leave them alone. Elena walked into Damon's room as he shut the door tightly behind him.

"What are you doing here Elena?" he said with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you so late. I just couldn't sleep."

"And you didn't think to go bother your boyfriend with your problems?"

She sighed and leaned up against Damon's door. He would not get rid of her so easily.

"No. I can't talk to my boyfriend about this problem Damon. Somehow telling him that I almost fucked one of his friends wouldn't sit well with him."

"So that's why you came over to talk about the lust spell."

"Why did you hold back?"

Damon regarded her with shock almost as if he didn't expect her to find up what he had been up to.

"What makes you think I held back?" he asked inching closer to her.

She was so close to kissing his lips that she could taste it.

"Because I could feel it when the lust spell started. It wasn't as strong as it could have been and you know it."

"So what if it wasn't Elena. What point are you trying to prove?"

"I want you to do it again Damon, but full force this time. I can't learn about my demon side if I can't embrace one of the worst yet best parts about it."

Damon sighed and stroked her cheek.

"I didn't do it because it wouldn't have been real Elena."

"It is real Damon the lust spell just helps us out a little bit. Please do it again. I'm begging you."

"Don't do that Elena."

"Don't do what?"

"Assume that I'll do it because it's you asking."

Elena sighed and put a hand on Damon's face.

"I need to know what it's like Damon. Please show me."

Damon sighed, but she knew he was close to breaking. She just had to push him towards that edge the slightest bit. And she knew exactly how to do it too. She sighed as her hands went to Damon's abs and she pushed him on top of his own bed.

"Elena, what are you doing?"

Elena looked him straight in the eye with lust written all over her face.

"I'm doing what you know you want me to do Damon."

Her hands went to the string of her robe as she let it hit the floor so Damon could see what was underneath. She might not have been naked as Isobel had been, but she sure had an impressive set of lingerie that she knew no boy could resist. It was a simple baby doll dress that was made of simple lace that you could see through, but she knew see through or not, it was affecting Damon in a big way.

"Why are you doing this to me Elena?"

"Because I'm an angel with a demon side Damon and if I'm ever going to survive being at this school. I need to embrace both sides of me. I need to embrace the side that has attached itself to you. I need these dreams I've been having to be a reality. Now please I'm begging you do the lust spell on me."

"I'm not going to do the lust spell Elena. Come here. Sit on the bed with me."

Elena sighed with tears streaming down her face as Damon pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay."

"No it's not Damon. Can't you see that I'm falling apart?"

He pulled back to look into her eyes as he wiped away the tears.

"You really want me to do this?"

She nodded as her chest tightened. She felt like she could barely breathe when she was around him, but it was the same way when he was gone too. She loved Damon. There was just no way around that fact.

Damon sighed as his lips pressed against hers. She felt the spell seizing onto her and suddenly she felt as if she could breathe again. She knew she was hungry for more than Damon's gentle kisses, but since she had literally begged him not to hold anything back she would take whatever he would give her and boy did these kisses feel as if Damon was far from holding anything back. They had become more urgent with their kissing, but then Elena had felt the lust spell drop. What the hell was he doing?

She was about to protest when he smashed his lips into hers. It had felt ten times as better as the lust spell had been, but this one had been real.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because if I was going to push you to that edge Elena. I would rather that you be aware of every feeling your body really had for me."

Elena took a deep breath as Damon laid her on the bed and kissed her like no one had kissed her before. She had felt the lust from the lust spell before, but everytime Damon had done the lust spell it hadn't felt as good as it did without it.

"I'm going to try something different from a lust spell."

She nodded as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I want you to reveal your true feeling for me Elena. I want you to translate them into what we're going to do next. Show me how much you really want me."

Elena exhaled as Damon pushed her back into the bed kissing her rougher than he had all those other times. God. This was so hot to her. Elena pulled Damon's head to her as she tasted his lips and thrusted her tongue deep into his mouth tasting every inch of him that she could. She flipped them back around as she pressed her lips back to his. She pulled away and looked at him taking him in. He was wearing way too much clothing for comfort. Apparently he had thought the same thing because in an instant both of their clothing was removed now all there was was her and Damon's bodies. A blank canvas for them to do to each other what they wanted to do. She just didn't know exactly where to start with this foreplay that had been going on.

Damon's lips found Elena's yet again as she smiled underneath his kiss. She knew that this would hurt Stefan, but at the moment she didn't care. All she wanted was Damon. Her tongue traced his as she tasted his tongue exuberated by the way it felt. She wanted more of him, but she knew this was Damon's fantasy that she was participating in. Not her own even though she had to admit that this was hot too.

His lips left hers as his lips traced her entire neck giving it nothing but kisses that hungered for a little more than just plain kissing. She was glad that he wasn't trying to hold back anymore. He bit down slightly which made Elena yelp in surprise, but she had to admit that it was kind of hot even if they weren't vampires. She laughed at the irony of it all as Damon lifted his head to give her a mischievous look. He gave her a small smile which was an accomplishment for Damon. He lifted his head back down as his mouth settled on one of her perfectly rounded nipples. He sucked them and licked at them until they were hard for him. She could only imagine how dripping wet she was by now, but she decided to let Damon do whatever he wanted to her.

After all this moment between them wouldn't last forever. They would have to get back to reality at some point. Damon's lips traced down her stomach and kissed the dips of her hips as he parted her legs slightly. She assumed what he was about to do next, but she was surprised when he went to her knees slightly and bit down on it. It made her feel exhilarated almost like she was floating on a cloud full of pleasure that she couldn't escape as long as Damon was in her life. She exhaled as he kissed lower and lower until he was about to hit that golden spot. His tongue traced the sensitive parts down there as he licked up all her juices obviously hungry for more.

She expected him to take her now just like she knew he wanted too, but what happened next surprised her. He flipped them over so that she would now be on top as he stroked her long brown hair which she knew he loved so much.

"Now it's your turn to pleasure me."

She smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She knew if she did this that he could not be able to resist her, but she couldn't care less what happened between them at this point even if it did mean hurting Stefan in the process.

She kissed Damon on his gorgeous lips as she kissed his neck wanting to taste every inch of him that she could. She kept on kissing downward until she found the part of him that wanted her the most. Elena smiled and took his erection into her mouth as she continually sucked on him bobbing her head up and down so she could take more of him into her mouth. She felt her lower region ignite on fire and she knew that now she couldn't turn back. She needed Damon as much as he needed her. Something much have shifted in her eyes, because before she knew it she was underneath Damon, but instead of facing him he had pressed her underneath him in the doggie style position. He kissed her back as he felt the tip of his erection by her soft wet folds. He was so close to penetrating her that she could feel it in her gut.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Damon said whispering by her ear which somehow made it twice as hotter.

"Yes." She whispered back managing to kiss his lips despite the position they were in.

She gasped as she felt him slipping into her. He had not wasted anytime and had managed to bottom out inside her. He was all the way inside her and God was he huge. She could feel every inch of him and it exhilarated her. It hadn't been painful. It had been amazing. Damon had thrusted inside of her with a passion she had never felt before and had even flipped them over so she could learn how to do cowgirl on him.

She felt empowered by this. She loved how taking every inch of him inside her made her feel like a goddess. He made her feel like a goddess. There was no denying that. After it was over and everything was said and done. Damon had taken her into his arms and kept her close stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. It had felt nice not to worry about anything for a while.

Damon sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"How are you feeling." He said giving her a small kiss.

"I feel amazing. I wish we had been doing this a long time ago."

He smiled and stroked her cheek giving her one last kiss.

"It's a shame though." He whispered.

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. What the hell was he talking about?

"What's a shame?"

"That this is all a dream."

Elena woke up with a start as she tried to keep her composure. She had never had a sex dream so vivid before. It was like it had been real. She was absolutely livid that it hadn't been. But wait. Why was she so mad? She was with Stefan. She shouldn't be having those kinds of dreams about Damon.

She took a deep calming breath as she threw her sheets off of her and headed for the shower. She could already tell this was going to be a long day. After all she did have her theatre assignment with Damon today and then she would have to discuss more about her mother with her father. After all he had been avoiding her for a week after that so he wouldn't be getting off that easily.

John wasn't the only one who had been avoiding her though. After news about what happened with her and Damon surfaced around the school, Stefan had found out and said that he would forgive Elena, but at the same time she could see the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. She wondered how that look would change if her knew the dream she just had about Damon. Damon. She sighed. He was still avoiding her too. He even went as far as spending more time with Rebekah and keeping their lessons strictly professional. He hadn't even bothered with the small talk that Elena usually loved from him. And to top it all off after all her classes were done. She would go to Sarah's room and get ready for the dance where her and Stefan would act like a perfect couple, but she knew that wasn't the case.

She couldn't act like everything between her and Stefan were fine when she knew it wasn't. When she knew she had feelings for Damon. No matter how much she wished she didn't. There was something about Damon she couldn't shake. No matter how much she tried Damon was always going to be a huge part of her no matter who they both ended up with.

Elena exhaled and headed towards the shower to get ready for her very busy day.


	19. Chapter 19

School of the Damned

Chapter 19

Elena exhaled nervously as she looked at the door where Rebekah and Damon stood. She had been giggling at one of his jokes and Elena had been looking at them with envy. Why couldn't it be that easy between her and him? Why did she have to go and make things complicated with that stupid lust spell? Maybe her life would have been better if she had just left well enough alone and been happy with Stefan.

She closed her notebook in frustration as Rebekah gave Damon a kiss on the lips before heading out. Damon sat by Elena and gave her a friendly smile. She knew she shouldn't be mad at him, but she couldn't help it.

"So you and Rebekah huh?"

"She's not as bad as you think."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." She sighed in frustration as their teacher entered the room.

"Alright class today is the day. Let's see what you have come up with to present to us. First up is Damon and Elena."

Elena and Damon stood up moving towards the front of the room as she took Damon's hand. He was the first to do the vows, so she was interested in what he had to say. Damon had said he wanted to save the finished product for the day of the assignment and now she was wondering what the hell he would say.

Damon and Elena stood in the front of the class just looking at each other at first then he finally spoke.

"Today I stand before my future wife Elena. At first she drove me absolutely crazy, I couldn't stand to even look at her. But then I got to know her and I saw that she was just more than a pretty face. She was smart and funny and absolutely charming. She was also a bit crazy, but who isn't. But today I stand before the woman I never wanted to know but ended up falling in love with and despite all the crazy times we had together that included every last fight and every last argument. I wouldn't change a single second of her, because regretting a second loving her is better than regretting a second I didn't know her, because not knowing her is something that I never want to know the feeling of again."

Elena smiled as a single tear rolled down her eye. That's when she finally realized something. She loved Damon no matter how much she didn't want to and now she had to admit it to him.

"When I first met Damon, I thought he was just an arrogant asshole, but then something happened. I was in a room full of people that I hardly knew and this guy sat down beside me and made me feel normal. Almost like I was human again. I didn't want to feel things for him and God only know that I tried then we started really talking and he made me feel things that I never felt before. He made me feel an anger and range that I never thought was possible, but at the same time he also made me feel a love and a passion that consumed me even if at times it was a little dangerous. Now looking back at those times, I'm glad that I had met Damon, because if I never met him, I would just be this scared lost little girl in a place that she didn't fit in. I would be with the wrong person and not the right one. I would be living my life wondering what was missing from my life, because if I never met Damon he would be missing. Despite his temper and some of the mistakes he's made I love Damon and nothing will ever change that."

Damon looked into Elena's eyes and at that moment she didn't care if people thought they were still cousins. They shared a kiss that was full of passion and maybe a little bit of something more. When they pulled away from each other their classmates reluctantly clapped for them as Elena looked into Damon's eyes. He smiled and stepped away from her.

She needed to talk to Damon. She had to tell him that she meant every last word of her speech, but when the class was dismissed Damon had left leaving her and her feelings in the dust.


	20. Chapter 20

School of the Damned

Chapter 20

Elena tapped her pencil as she waited for her last class of the day to be over with. She had all the time in the world to talk to John about their strained relationship, but now it was more important for her to talk to Damon about what had happened in their class. He couldn't avoid her for long and he knew it. She just had to get his attention first.

When the bell rang signaling the end of classes, she ran to Damon and cut him off dragging him into a nearby corner.

"What do you need Elena?"

"I want to talk to you about that speech in class today."

"What about it?"

"Was any of it real?"

"What do you think?"

He tried to brush past her, but she shoved him back to the wall. He wasn't getting out of this that easily.

"Please Damon don't be like that."

"Like what Elena? From day one it's always been about you and Stefan now suddenly after a few lust spells and some hidden wet dreams you have feelings for me? I'm confused Elena. What the hell is going on here?"

"It's complicated okay."

"How is it complicated? I would love to hear your excuse."

"During the summer, I met this guy. His name was Stefan and he helped me through a lot. He helped me through my stepdad's and my mom's divorce. He helped me through Caroline's custody case. He even helped me through my recent breakup. He was there through it all and he was so sweet about everything. Then I came here and I started having feelings for you. I just didn't know to what extent until our kiss."

"So what is Stefan a better kisser? I mean I don't see you and him broken up yet. This is wrong Elena and you know it."

"No. He's not. And the only difference between kissing you and kissing Stefan is that whenever I kissed you, it felt right."

Damon ran his hand through her hair and tugged her closer. His lips were only inches from her own.

"Tell me how it feels."

"What?"

"How does kissing me make you feel?"

"It feels like I got hit by a truck."

He smiled smugly and her lips parted. She wanted that kiss no matter how selfish it was. But what about Stefan? Neither him or Damon deserved what she was putting them through.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Yes you can. You don't belong to him. The only person you belong to is yourself."

"This is wrong."

"But it's also right."

Their lips met and the kiss consumed her. It felt good and it felt right. It made her breathless and once again she felt herself wanting more. Her tongue plunged into his mouth as his hands tangled into her hair so he could pull her closer to him. When they pulled apart their breath was shallow and deep.

"That was amazing." She whispered. "But I can't be with you Damon. This isn't fair to you or Stefan."

"So it is about Stefan?"

"Yes."

"Stop thinking about him for just a minute Elena. You even said so yourself in so many words that you don't feel the same way when you're around him. Can't you tell that you don't belong with him Elena. Can't you tell the difference when you kiss him compared to when you kiss me."

Before Elena could argue, Damon crushed his lips to hers sending shivers down her spine yet again.

"Stop."

She pushed him away, but it pained her to do so and for the second time that day she watched Damon walk away. Just like she would do tonight with Stefan, because it was in that moment that Elena realized that she would rather be alone then to hurt either one of them again.


	21. Chapter 21

School of the Damned

Chapter 21

Elena sighed as she unzipped her dress from the bag that was holding it. Stefan was picking her up in thirty minutes and Sarah had already done her hair and makeup along with her own. And of course whenever Sarah had put on her dress she had looked like a goddess.

The dress Sarah had chosen for herself was a dark navy blue dress with a deep plunge in the chest area. It was also really short which was a okay in Sarah standards. And her silver strapped heels looked amazing with it. Elena hoped she would look twice as better than she felt.

Elena put on her dress and gasped whenever she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her brown hair was pulled back in an arrangement of curls that were held their by shimmering silver bobby pin. Her dress was a bright red color that sparkled in a few places. Her heels were black and the dress rested at her ankles so it wasn't too risqué, but the thing she loved most all was her mother's necklace that was dangling from her neck and seemed like it really pulled all the outfit together as well as her silver drop earrings.

"Well now that you're all nice and presentable. Let's go see what Damon's up to."

Sarah opened the door and it was almost as if Damon had had a sixth sense, because as soon as Sarah had opened the door he had been there looking at Sarah with disapproval in his eyes.

"That dress is rather revealing Sarah."

"You're just jealous, because you don't have a date."

"I do have a date actually."

"Yeah, Who?"

The door opened slightly and Elena swore that Sarah almost blew up on the spot.

"Hey slut. It's nice seeing you again." Rebekah said smirking at Sarah.

Rebekah was in a short strapless black dress that still looked amazing on her. Elena bulked even the simplest things looked good on Rebekah.

"Who are you calling a slut? You're nothing but a fucking vile witch. And Damon. What are you thinking taking Rebekah to this thing? She's a total bitch!"

"I don't have to defend my actions to you Sarah. You're not our mom."

"Fine. Go ahead and let her break your heart all over again. See if I care."

Elena stepped into view as Rebekah sneered at her, but she could feel Damon's eyes on her. Damon stepped away from Rebekah and lifted Elena's chin.

"You look stunning." He whispered.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself."

He smiled and Rebekah cleared her throat.

"I would hate to interrupt this cousinly love thing you two have going on, but we should get going Damon. I still need to catch up with my sisters."

Damon averted his gaze from Elena's and took Rebekah's hand.

"I guess we'll see you guys there."

When they left, Sarah was still livid at her brother as she pulled her cell phone out of her clutch purse to check the time.

"Let's go. Stefan and Enzo are waiting for us."

Elena nodded and they left the room to go meet up with Stefan and Enzo. Elena had to admit both boys looked dashing in their suits. Stefan took her hand and smiled.

"You look absolutely radiant." He said kissing her hand.

"Thank you."

Elena caught a glimpse of Sarah and Enzo kissing and smiled to herself. At least two people were happy and content with their lives. She sighed and intertwined her fingers with Stefan's.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready." Stefan said

They walked into the gym as Elena stared at the huge amount of streamers around the room. They were hanging from the ceiling and Elena was shocked to see an actual fountain in the center of the room. Well at least that was interesting.

Stefan led her onto the dance floor where she saw Rebekah basically grinding on Damon. Apparently some people never change. Elena tried to ignore it until one song had popped on and Rebekah stopped her and Stefan mid dance.

"May I burrow your date for a quick second?"

Before Elena could answer Rebekah was pulling him away. She hated Rebekah with a passion she had never known and went over to the punch bowl to try and calm down.

"Isn't this awesome!" Sarah asked coming up next to her.

"Not really. The bitch stole my date so he could dance with her."

"Well I can't honestly say I'm surprised. I mean Rebekah loves to whore around."

"Well enough about me and my undying hatred of Rebekah, How are you and Enzo doing?"

"Fine. Enzo has been nothing but a perfect gentlemen."

"I'm glad he treats you right."

"I am too."

"Come on. Screw our boyfriends for the moment. Let's dance."

Sarah and Elena danced together until two songs had finished and Stefan had finally stole her back. Damon was nowhere in sight at the moment.

"Sorry about that. Rebekah wouldn't let me leave."

"It's no big deal."

"Come on. I owe you a few dances."

They danced until Stefan was pulled away by Sarah to discuss a few things. Elena sat in a nearby chair and crossed her legs when a black silhouette forced her to look up. Rebekah stood there with a smug expression on her face.

"What do you want Rebekah?"

"I want you to stay away from Damon and Stefan."

"Damon is my cousin Rebekah. I doubt that I'm any threat to you."

"Oh, but you are Elena Darling. You walk around this school like you're the shit or something."

"I think you're getting me confused with yourself Rebekah."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and jerked Elena up by her arm.

"Listen here you stupid little bitch. I know your secret. I know that you're not really Damon's cousin. I mean why else would my mother half caught you two half naked on that couch unless you're really into that dirty kinky stuff."

"What do you mean Rebekah? I am Damon's cousin. I mean it might be a really distant cousin thing, but we're still cousins."

"Stop lying Elena. You suck at it. I mean you think you would keep a secret better and not get nasty with someone in public if they were your cousin like you claim. Also before you try to come up with another one of your shitty ass lies I would like to tell you that I read over your records and there was no one that even looked remotely close to you, but then the strangest thing happened I found one of your social media sights and found out that you've been lying this whole time. You probably didn't even know your magic was within you. You were just some lonesome girl who was desperate to follow the man of her dreams, but Elena you should have stayed in California."

"You have nothing on me Rebekah."

"I have everything Elena, so do yourself a favor and stay away."

"Why do you care? Damon is your ex."

"Hmm."

Rebekah ripped Elena's mother's necklace off Elena's neck and smiled.

"This is a beautiful necklace. Maybe I should just keep it for myself."

Elena reached for the necklace, but Rebekah jerked her arm up high.

"Poor Elena. You have no one. Not even Damon gives a shit about you anymore. Tell me Elena. How does it feel to lose everything?"

Rebekah threw the necklace in the fountain and Elena hit Rebekah with her fist. No one messed with that necklace. Elena threw Rebekah to the ground and punched her again. Strong hands pulled her off Rebekah and she struggled to get out of Damon's hold.

"Let me go."

"She's not worth it." Damon whispered.

"But she deserves it."

"You're not like her Elena."

She frowned as Damon released her out of his hold and she moved towards the fountain only to find that her mother's necklace wasn't there. She looked at Damon one last time before she went outside and screamed. Then something had hit her in the back of the head and she hit the ground seeing nothing at all/


	22. Chapter 22

School of the damned

Chapter 22

Elena woke up with a splitting head ache and groaned as her eyes took in the intensity of the pale white walls that surrounded her. Where was she?

She struggled to fully open her eyes and finally focused on a white ceiling.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Someone said.

Elena jerked her head around as Rebekah came into focus. Her nose was slightly askew and she had a black eye forming from where Elena had punched her earlier. Elena tried to get up, but her arms and legs were bound together somehow.

"What did you do to me?"

"I haven't done anything to you yet Elena, but something tells me we're about to have a ton of fun together really soon."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to tell you the real truth. I can tell that it's killing you not knowing the rest of your history."

"Just spit it out already Rebekah."

"Oh I'll tell you and then I'll do other things to you that make you wish that you were still just some pathetic human."

Elena shivered. What the hell was wrong with Rebekah?"

"But first I need to give you a brief history lesson."

"Why? My father already told me that he slept with an angel and she got pregnant with me making me a half angel half demon freak or did you have more to share?"

"Yes I do. You see Elena. Your family has a history of getting together with angels or demons. You see your grandmother Madeline was also an angel, but she hooked up with a demon just like your father hooked up with your mother."

"Now I'm really confused. If my father was a half angel and half demon like I am then how come I'm half and half."

"Because strangely the memebers of your family are all apart of some twisted prophecy. You see your family is the only family in history who has a choice. They are destined to fall in love with either a demon or an angel, but here's the catch they could only be one."

"What do you mean? I'm both."

"Well at least for now. You see the way it goes is that the more good you do the more your angel side prevails while if you do more evil the more your dark side prevails and since you're such a goody two shoes it explains why you're drawn to Damon so much because of your prophecy. Now don't get me wrong. You might not be destined to be with Damon, but that's why sleeping around with him would be so thrilling for you, because it's in your families nature to sleep with demons."

"Now that you're done enlightening me on my family's supposed prophecy, you should really let me go now."

"But Elena my dear. That's only apart of the story. We all know that everyone wanted to kill your mother for conceiving an abomination like you, but you don't even know the rest of the story. Come in here!"

Before she knew it, Stefan had appeared in the room and instead of a look of concern that was usually on his face he was outright smiling. What was going on here?

"Should you tell her this part of the story Stefan or should I?"

"What is she talking about Stefan?"

Stefan averted his gaze as Rebekah smiled.

"I guess I'll have to tell you this part of the story as well. You see as soon as my mother caught wind of your location she decided to use Stefan as bait to bring you to where you belonged. Now please keep in mind that my mother had no plans on killing you, but I had other plans."

"Is this true?"

"Yes. I had no real intention of actually being with you, but you made it so difficult. Me and Rebekah have been sleeping together this whole time and you did totally screw up by pushing Damon away. I'm shocked that he actually does care about you. I mean I only had to put up with you for a handful of months and you were annoying and clingy as hell."

Elena bit back tears and let some of them fall. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some horrible nightmare.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You don't know what you're in do you?"

Elena gulped and cried a little bit more.

"I'm going to drain your demon power so that it won't be a natural choice. Which will interfere in your stupid prophecy."

"Why don't you drain my angel power instead?"

"Because your demon power is more powerful and you won't be able to take me on without it."

Elena exhaled as Rebekah closed the lid and turned on an intercom.

"Are you ready to face your fate Elena?"

Before she could answer Rebekah pressed the red button. Pain shot through Elena as she cried out at the horrible sensation. It was like a hundred needles and razor blades were slicing through her skin as well as a chocking sensation. It was like her entire body was on fire as well. It felt like it shouldn't have been happening. And her demon side was fighting hard to stay the way it was, but of course it was losing.

Elena closed her eyes and fought hard to stay awake, but the feeling of darkness was tugging at her almost like her whole life was being drained away from her. But she knew she had to fight back someway. She just hoped something that Damon had taught her would work. She had to get inside his mind first. She concentrated on reaching out to Damon. She just prayed to God that it would work.

"Damon. Help me please. They have me in the testing room. They're trying to kill me."

Rebekah laughed as Stefan tugged her closer. She felt so stupid.

"Do you actually believe that Damon could hear you?" Rebekah laughed.

"I can't believe you tricked me. Out of all the people who could have done it I never thought you would be one of the people to betray me."

Elena placed her head down and closed her eyes. She refused to cry or scream during any of this. She would not please Rebekah or Stefan. Then a glorious sound of struggling woke her up and she glanced up.

Her vision was blurred, so she couldn't see who it was that was saving her. After a while all had gone silent as she closed her eyes again. She wanted the darkness to take her now, but it refused to let her go to sleep.

Elena heard the glass case open and groaned as her body was unbuckled, lifted out of the case, and onto the cold tile floor.

"Oh my God, Elena." The voice whispered.

Her hair was swept away as a warm body was pressed to hers.

"Don't die on me Elena. I'll make the pain go away."

Her head was lifted up slightly and she felt a surge of power as the person's lips slammed down onto hers. One by one the painful feeling went away so she felt as if she could breathe again.

"Elena. Open your eyes please." He whispered.

A sense of cold touched her skin and she fought hard to open her eyes.

When they opened, her vision began to clear up and she saw Damon holding onto her. He had heard her. Her mother's necklace now was hanging back on her neck.

"How did you-" she asked. Her voice barely a whisper.

"Let's just say I have my ways."

Elena smiled even though it was slightly painful.

"You saved me."

"I'd be crazy not to."

"It was all just a lie."

"What was a lie?"

"He was a lie. Everything I thought was so beautiful about me and him was a lie."

Damon pulled her closer and hugged her while she cried. She saw Stefan and Rebekah knocked out and she couldn't feel more happier or relieved. The door flew open and Esther entered along with her father.

"What happened Elena?"

"Your daughter almost killed me."

"Why would Rebekah do such a thing?"

"Because I'm the one you sent Stefan to look for."

"You're his daughter." She said pointing to Elena's father.

Elena nodded she was tired of hiding it.

"Can we save this discussion for a later time? I need to get Elena to the clinic. You might think she's an abomination, but I consider her to be more than that." Damon said tugging her closer.

"Of course." Esther said. "I'll personally see to it that these two are taken care of."

Before Elena could say something that she would regret, Damon lifted her up and carried her to the clinic.


	23. Chapter 23

School of the Damned

Chapter 23

Elena sighed as the nurse pricked a needle in her arm and straightened out her hospital gown.

"There you go Elena. You'll have to spend at least three days in here to fully recover, because of how much power they drained, but we'll try our hardest to get your powers back in the next few weeks."

Elena nodded as the nurse left. Damon came in and sat down on the bed. Out of all the people Stefan associated with, Elena doubted Damon knew a single thing about Rebekah's and Stefan's diabolical plan.

"Hey, How are you?"

"I'm still weak, but I assume that's to be expected when you get half of your soul sucked right out of you."

"I put some of it back with demon's breath, but I could only give you so much."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too."

"Did you know about him?"

"No. I doubt Sarah knew anything either."

"I hope you're right about that."

"I hope so too."

"Thank you for saving me. I'm really sorry for rejecting you."

"Hey I'm touch. I can handle a little rejection."

"Still-"

Damon placed his hand under her chin and kissed her lightly. It felt good and warm. Like a chemical reaction. He pulled away and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He pulled away just as Sarah entered with Enzo. She pulled Elena into a gut wrenching hug.

"I just heard what Stefan and Rebekah did to you. Are you alright?"

"I'm tired and weak."

"I can't believe he did that."

"Me either. Did you know-"

"Of course not. You're my best friend Elena. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I'm so glad you're safe and sound."

"What about you Enzo?"

"I could tell something was happening between Stefan and Rebekah, but I never imagined it would be this. I'm sorry Elena."

Elena nodded not wanting to say more. She hated feeling useless. That's when the unexpected happened. Her father came in with none other than her mother and Caroline. Well she guessed that her mother had gotten her memoires back seeing as how she was beside her father and that is what he compelled her to do.

"Oh my God. My sweet baby girl."

Her mother pulled her into a hug as everyone stood beside them watching.

"Mom."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Elena."

"I'm sorry mom."

Caroline hugged her next.

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Her father came up and smiled at her. She could tell that John had called her mother and had exposed his secret to her in order to help Elena. She was about to thank him when Esther walked in.

"I thought I'd find you all here."

"What kind of school are you running here? My daughter almost got killed." Her mother shouted.

"I assure you I knew nothing about my daughter's intentions."

"Well maybe you should keep a closer eye on her and the rest of your children."

"Don't you dare tell me how to mother my children Isobel."

"She's right." Damon said. "Rebekah has been tormenting students ever since she was a little girl and you've done nothing about it."

"Please stop fighting." Elena said. She was starting to drift off again.

"She almost killed you Elena. This time Rebekah needs more than just a slap on the wrist." Sarah said through clenched teeth.

"I will punish her properly." Esther said looking at everyone.

"You better." Her father said.

"I'll leave you to say goodbye to everyone Elena. You need all the rest you can get if you want your powers to be restored."

"I want to take her back to L.A. " her mother said.

"She'll lose whatever progression she's made with her powers."

"I don't care. She needs to be safe. Her powers don't matter."

"They matter to me." Elena said.

"But Elena-"

"No mom. All my life I had the sense of not belonging. When I came here I felt as if I found a part of myself. Please don't take that away from me."

Her mother sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll think about letting you stay. For now you have to get some rest."

Caroline gave her a hug and left with her mother. Her father was next.

"Will you try and convince her to let me stay?"

"I can't argue something I don't agree with Elena. You would be safer in L.A then you would be here."

"But you would never see me again. There's so much more I need to know about you and about myself. You can't let me leave."

"Whatever you decide Elena. We're only doing this because we think it's what's best for you."

"But what if you're wrong?"

He sighed and hugged her before leaving. She also had received a hug from Sarah and Enzo, but in the end Damon was the only one who had stayed.

"I won't let them tear us apart." He said.

"I know."

"I think I may more than like you Elena."

"I think I might feel the same way."

"You should get some rest."

She nodded and laid down as Damon brought his lips down to hers.

"Thank you again for saving me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'll always keep you safe."

He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

School of the Damned

Chapter 24

The white light blinded her as she moved across the room and towards a woman that she thought she recognized from somewhere. This dream was extremely vivid, but it wasn't like the sex dreams she had been experiencing lately. The woman stared at her with piercing eyes.

"Ah Elena. I was wondering when you would come to me,"

"Who are you?"

"Some people call me Madeline. You might have heard of me recently."

"That would mean you're my-"

"Grandmoter. Yes Elena. I'm your grandmother."

"This makes no sense. How could I be seeing you right now?"

"I don't have much time Elena. I'll explain how I can do this later on when you're ready to accept me, but for now I have a message for you, but you should really take it more as a warning."

"What would that be exactly?"

"All of this isn't over yet. There are people more powerful than Stefan and Rebekah who want you dead. Keep your eyes wide open Elena and trust your instincts."

"I will."

Elena jumped up in the bed and Damon's arms were around her in mere seconds.

"Another bad dream I assume."

She nodded and he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her. It had been a week since she was released from the clinic and so much had happened to her in that small amount of time. The week past by in flashes in her mind.

Rebekah and Stefan had confessed to trying to kill her and were stripped of their powers and expelled from the program. Although they stayed at the school, because none of their family wanted to take them elsewhere. It hit a nerve everytime Elena saw them together, but she was glad that she was still alive.

Sarah and Enzo's relationship was still going strong, but Elena couldn't say the same about her relationship with Sarah. She was still somehow pissed that Elena and Damon but Elena couldn't say that she blamed her for that one.

The group had split apart and the whole school now knew that she was not related to Sarah or Damon, but some were still reluctant to believe that Damon and Elena were actually a thing. Elena couldn't care less. Her mother had decided to let her stay and she was determined to make the most out of her time here. She even spent time practicing with her father and Davina so she could get her powers back.

It had been a lot to handle in a week, but she didn't care as long as she had Damon by her side. But Madeline's warning was still fresh in her mind and she could tell that Madeline was right. This was far from over.

The end

Author's note: Hey guys. It's been a blast writing this story and I'm sorry if I've been off the grid for a couple of months. I had been in a writing slump for the past couple of weeks and I have finally managed to get my mojo back. Now as for my other news this will be the first part of a trilogy, but I will be uploading a couple of the chapters from the other part of the story relatively soon so keep a look out for that. The tittle will be House of the Forgotten so keep an eye out for that. As always thank you so much for being a huge part of this story and as always happy reading!


End file.
